The Shadow Proves The Sunshine
by Demolition.Lover.14
Summary: Life only gets worse for Olivia as she faces the challenges of parenthood alone while the search for Loki begins. She must now cope with grief, the possibility of fate and the hardest question of all; is there such thing as life after Loki? Sequel to Forget About The Sunshine.
1. Chapter 1

_**1.**_

They promised to make him beg for the sweet relief of pain.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, throwing his head back as he writhed in pure agony. It was hot - so hot -

They wanted him to scream.

He refused.

They played tricks with his mind; he wasn't the only one who could manipulate magic. He had to listen to Olivia's screams, her crying in the night . . . he'd see her face, pale, tear stained . . . bleeding . . . broken . . . she'd be limp . . . there would be blood on the floor . . .

And Thanos would be there, standing over her . . .

Laughing.

It was unbearable, but he refused to scream.

He knew that screaming would tell them that they'd won. He wasn't stupid, far from it.

He heard them talking, discussing him when they thought he was unconscious; Thor was looking for him. The whole of Asgard was searching for him apparently, led by the All Father. It was some comfort.

Throwing his head back, Loki tried not to scream.

* * *

Teary eyed and exhausted, Olivia cradled the newborn baby in her arms, gazing at her with an expression that could only be described as unconditional love. She was pale and sweaty, her hair sticking to her red brow and cheeks, but she couldn't care less.

"I'm not gonna lie," Darcy said. "You've put me off childbirth for the next five years."

Olivia laughed softly, her arms tightening around her daughter.

"Believe me, Darcy," she whispered. "It is so worth it."

On her other side, Jane was grinning like a fool and trying hard not to cry.

"She's so beautiful."

"Yeah," Darcy agreed with a smile. "I expected her to come out all blue and fanged but she's really cute."

"My daughter," Olivia said quietly, grinning. "My little baby girl."

Tears suddenly gathered in her eyes, trickling down her cheeks. Quickly, Jane wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

"I was scared that I wouldn't love her," Olivia sobbed.

"Oh, Liv, you will."

Olivia smiled weakly. "Jane, I already do."

It had been a long, complicated birth, but all the pain had been forgotten her daughter had been placed in her arms.

Wiping her tears away, Olivia pressed a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead; her skin was so soft.

The love she felt was overwhelming. She knew that, the moment her daughter's scream pierced the room, she would do anything to protect her baby. She would lie down and _die _for her daughter.

"Have you chosen a name?" Jane asked, still gazing at the baby.

Olivia grinned.

"Tyra," she said. "Her name is Tyra."

"Tyra," Darcy repeated. "I like it."

"It's Norse, so the closest thing to Asgardian as I could get, and it's a female variant of Thor." Olivia's grin widened. "She ought to be named after her favourite uncle."

Despite his absence throughout most of her pregnancy, Thor had been the most help to Olivia, providing comfort and advice. He still felt responsible for Loki's actions and so saw it as his duty to protect Olivia from further distress.

"He'll be honoured, I'm sure," Jane said softly.

"Tyra Murphy," Olivia said, smiling.

"Oh."

Olivia looked at Darcy, who was blushing.

"Sorry, I just thought that you'd . . . y'know . . . "

Yes, Olivia did know what Darcy meant; she presumed that Olivia would give Tyra the traditional Asgardian surname.

"Murphy," Olivia said firmly. "Her surname is Murphy."

"Yeah, that's really cool. I mean, I'd feel weird if my kid had a different surname to me too."

Olivia tried not to grin.

Looking down at Tyra, she failed miserably. She couldn't help but grin down at her perfect, beautiful daughter.

"She's . . . colder than you," Jane said carefully, laughing when Tyra's whole hand curled around her finger.

"What did you expect?" Darcy retorted. "For a smart girl you do say some stupid things, Jane."

Olivia gave Darcy a pointed look as Jane spluttered, "Says you!"

The three women laughed and Tyra mewed in protest, unhappy that her sleep was being disturbed. With a smile, Olivia kissed her again.

The door opened and Olivia looked up, her arms tightening around Tyra when Fury walked in, accompanied by a sheepish looking Bruce.

"No," Olivia said fiercely. "Not yet."

"Miss Murphy, might I remind you of the agreement - "

"Fuck the agreement, this is my daughter!"

Fury barely batted an eyelid at Olivia's vulgarity. Bruce started wringing his hands anxiously.

"They're just routine checks," Bruce said meekly. "They'll be over in a few weeks - "

"Weeks," Olivia repeated flatly. "You said - "

"Miss Murphy, the sooner you allow us to begin the tests, the sooner they will be finished," Fury interrupted. Olivia glared at him. "For the sake of your daughter, will you please cooperate?"

"Or what?"

"Or we will have to take further action, and believe me I do not want to do that."

"Can't you just give her a couple more hours?" Jane pleaded.

"Yeah dude, she's just given birth to the thing," Darcy said. "Let her spend some time with her daughter."

"Can I come with you?" Olivia asked quietly, looking at Bruce.

"Of course."

"Alright, then."

Her arms tight around Tyra, Olivia was helped into a wheelchair - she was too weak to walk - and pushed to the lab with Fury and Bruce by her side. She shivered as they entered the room, not because it was cold but because it was so _clinical._

"I'm going to need to take her now," Bruce said regretfully.

Pressing a kiss to Tyra's forehead, Olivia whispered, "I love you."

She handed her daughter to Bruce, trying hard not to cry when she watched Tyra be placed into a baby incubator. She flinched when Tyra was hooked up to various needles.

When they were finally done and Tyra's steady heartbeat was monitored, Olivia was allowed to sit with her daughter.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked quietly, putting a hand on Olivia's shoulder. She nodded.

"I think I'd like to be alone," she whispered.

With a gentle squeeze, Jane let go of Olivia and left the room with Darcy. Fury followed shortly and Bruce went to the other room, giving Olivia some privacy.

Leaning against the incubator, Olivia gazed down at her sleeping daughter.

"I know it's going to be strange in there," she said. "But I need you to be brave, Tyra. I promise that it will all be over soon."

Tyra slept on, unaware of everything.

Closing her eyes, a single tear rolled down Olivia's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.**_

Olivia rarely left her room.

The lab, and therefore Tyra, were in SHIELD headquarters, and that was where Olivia insisted she had to stay. She wasn't allowed to visit Tyra; it would disturb the tests.

"Can I see her today?" she asked the nurse, who visited every day.

"Not today, I'm afraid."

The nurse handed Olivia her painkillers and a glass of water. Olivia put them down on the bedside table.

"What about Bruce? Can I talk to him?"

"Dr Banner is busy at the moment, but you do have a visitor. Shall I send them through?"

Olivia gave a half hearted shrug that the nurse took as a yes. As she left, Olivia shoved the painkillers in the drawer, along with the rest she'd meant to take over the course of the week. She refused to take any pills from SHIELD.

"What's this, some kind of protest?"

Slamming the drawer shut, Olivia glared at Tony.

"How long have you been there?"

"How long have you been hiding your pills?"

"Since they started giving them to me," Olivia admitted and Tony smirked, sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"They're not trying to drug you, Liv," he said.

"They took my baby, I don't trust them."

"Fair point. How is she?"

"Alright, as far as I know," Olivia said bitterly. "They won't let me see her or Bruce."

"And you haven't kicked up a storm?"

"I tried." Olivia scowled. "But they knocked me out."

Tony tried not to laugh. Olivia glared at him.

"It isn't funny."

"It is."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Has there been any news from Thor?" she asked quietly. Tony stopped laughing.

"Last thing we heard was that they may have found Thanos," he said. "There's no guarantee that they have, though."

"They can't just keep guessing," Olivia said irritably.

"I know, but it's the best they can do."

Olivia frowned and Tony reached out, gently squeezing her hand.

"I'm going to try and find some decent source of caffeine," he told her. "You want any?"

"Please." Olivia grinned. "If you tell them that it's for me, the agents will give you anything."

"Oh I bet they do."

Tony narrowly missed the pillow thrown at him.

* * *

"You were ages," Olivia complained. She stared suspiciously at the wheelchair that Tony had pushed into the room. "And that's not caffeine."

"No, this is far better than caffeine."

"I can't get a buzz from that though."

"Oh ha ha ha," Tony said sarcastically. "Do you want to go see your daughter or not?"

"What?"

"I said - "

"I heard what you said," Olivia snapped impatiently. "Does that mean I can go see her?"

"Yes, now hurry up before they change their mind."

"Help me up!"

Rolling his eyes, Tony pushed the wheelchair beside her bed and helped her into it.

"Jeez, Liv, you're getting heavy."

"I just had a baby, Stark, of course I'm frickin' heavy." Olivia paused before adding, "Most of it is my boob weight."

"Too much information, Liv."

"You did ask."

Once she was in the wheelchair, Tony ran through the corridors as he pushed her. Olivia laughed happily, ignoring the stares that followed them.

"Watch out," he called as they passed the agents. "Mad woman desperate to see her baby coming through!"

They passed Fury on their way to the lab.

"Hi Nick!" Olivia called cheerfully, grinning at him. Fury could only stare incredulously.

Tony and Olivia had to calm down when they reached the lab; Bruce wouldn't let them in otherwise. Slowly, Olivia stood up, flinching slightly, and walked unsteadily towards the incubator.

"Hello Tyra," she said softly, grinning like a fool.

"Sit down," Bruce said.

Olivia did, putting her hand on the incubator and staring down at her daughter.

"You can touch her if you want," Bruce told her, opening a small hatch that Olivia had failed to see. She looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Go ahead, she's your daughter," Tony said.

Olivia put her arm in, her fingers brushing against her daughter's skin. Her grin widened as she gently stroked Tyra's arm.

"She's so cold," she whispered.

"Her core body temperature is lower than the average person's," Bruce said.

"How did you sleep with Reindeer Games?" Tony asked. "It must've been like sleeping with an ice lolly."

Olivia glared at him.

"My sex life is none of your business."

"Woah, I was talking about sleeping the same bed!" Tony said. He grinned. "But now that you mention it . . . "

"I don't think that would be very appropriate," Bruce said meekly, seeing the way Olivia glared at Tony.

"I'm only joking."

"Well it isn't funny," Olivia snapped.

Tony smirked.

"Bruce," she said, looking away from Tony. "Can I . . . ?" her voice trailed off slightly as she looked at him.

"Yes, of course. Tony, there's something I want to show you . . . "

Olivia smiled as Bruce and Tony left, giving her some privacy.

"It'll all be over soon, Tyra," Olivia said quietly. "And one day, soon, you'll be out. You'll meet your father."

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of Loki, but Olivia ignored it as she continued to speak.

"I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but he'll be here," she said. "He'll never let you down, Tyra, because he'll love you as much as I do. Nothing can get in his way. He looks young, but he's older than I could ever hope to be. Whatever happens to you, Tyra, you won't be alone because he'll be there. He'll protect you because he's your father."

Olivia didn't cry, but she did shut her eyes.

When she opened them, she smiled.

"His name is Loki," she whispered. "He's your father."

* * *

The pain was blinding -

- and then it was gone.

Loki would've collapsed onto the floor if strong arms hadn't caught him, and he became vaguely aware of Thor's booming voice in his ear, demanding him of his wellbeing. He'd never heard Thor sound so desperate.

He was free.

Loki's last thought was one of relief before everything went black.

* * *

Thank you Smileychameleon, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, MissPadawan, IvyLinkin, Britt and PsychoGeek for reviewing!

Happy Easter everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

_**3.**_

When he finally roused from his unconscious state, Loki wasn't expecting to see Odin, Frigga and Thor gathered around his bed. His vision was blurred slightly, but their faces were distinct.

Seeing his eyes flicker open, Frigga gasped and clutched his arm desperately.

"Loki," she said in a hushed voice. "How are you feeling?"

Loki's brow creased as he struggled to comprehend what she had just asked. He wasn't used to being so . . . slow.

Still, he was quick enough to wonder if that was how Thor felt every day.

His lips twitched and he raised a hand; Frigga took it immediately, clutching it to her chest.

"Eira healed you well," Odin said quietly.

"And Loki recovered quickly," added Thor, who was grinning from ear to ear. "I knew you would, brother."

Brother. The simple word sent warmth through his body.

"Thanos," Loki croaked, his throat dry.

"He is gone," Thor said, looking proud. "We destroyed him, did we not, Father?"

Odin nodded. "Indeed we did. He shall not harm you anymore, and nor shall the Other."

Thanos and the Other were gone, and that provided Loki with comfort. Lying back against his pillows, he closed his eyes in a moment of weakness.

They opened again.

"Olivia," he said, looking up at Thor with desperate eyes.

"Olivia is well and being cared for as we speak," Thor assured him, grinning. "She will be pleased to see you."

Though he did not say so, Loki disagreed. He had left Olivia under the pretense of never caring for her when really . . . he could not find words to describe how much he cared for her.

"Loki, there is something of most importance that I must tell you," Thor suddenly said, clutching his brother's arm.

"What?"

"I received joyous news from Jane." Thor beamed. "You are a father, Loki."

Loki's brow creased and his lips twitched into the slightest of frowns. Next to him, Frigga gasped again and even Odin looked mildly shocked.

"You never informed us that she was with child, Thor," Odin said, looking at his oldest son gravely.

"I did not think of it as my news to share," Thor said apologetically. "I wished for Loki to hear it first."

A child.

Loki frowned still; if Olivia was with child - _his child_ - then . . .

"Is she alright?" he asked in a strained voice, reaching out for Thor. "Is she alive, Thor?"

"Yes." Thor took Loki's hand in his own. "Yes, Loki, both Olivia and your daughter are alive and well. They have been cared for by the best Midgardian doctors available."

"You should've told us, Thor," Frigga scolded lightly. "Eira would've been just as good as any Midgardian healer, if not better."

"I did suggest it to Olivia, but she was adamant to remain with my team."

Loki smiled. "She always was stubborn," he whispered.

He was a father.

The thought made Loki's chest swell with pride.

* * *

"What do you mean they've found him?"

Tony winced, clutching his head, and Darcy looked sheepish. She would've scuffed her boots against the ground to make her point clear but they were new and expensive and _designer. _

Her first pair of designer boots, Darcy realised with a burst of happiness.

"I came here as soon as I could," Jane explained in a soothing voice.

"So he's alive?" Olivia demanded, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "Loki's alive?"

"Alive and kicking, apparently," Tony muttered.

"Is he coming back to SHIELD? Is he staying in Asgard? What about Thanos? Is he still alive?"

The questions seemed to flow into one as they burst out of Olivia's mouth, who looked positively frantic. She ran a hand through her tangled hair, clutching at it desperately.

"No, yes, no," Darcy piped up.

Slowly, Olivia came to a stop as she repeated Darcy's answers under her breath, frowning.

Her eyes widened.

"Shit," she finally said.

"Loki is alive," Jane told her. "He's staying in Asgard to heal, so he's in good hands. He'll probably return with Thor when he's ready."

"And how soon is that?"

"I don't know, a couple of weeks?"

A couple of weeks.

Biting her bottom lip, Olivia wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't know how to react.

The taste of blood burst in her mouth as her teeth broke the skin of her lip. She brushed the bead of blood away impatiently.

"Does he know?" she finally asked.

"About Tyra? Yeah, Thor told him."

Olivia swore again.

"He did have a right to know, Liv," Darcy said. "He is her dad."

"I know, I know, but . . . a few _weeks_?" Olivia cried. "Tyra probably won't even be out of that lab by then!"

"Actually, that's where you're wrong," said a voice from the doorway, and Bruce strolled in looking rather pleased with himself.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked warily.

"I talked to Fury and I sped things along a bit," Bruce explained, still grinning. "You can go collect Tyra right now."

"Bruce," Olivia said, scarily calm. "I could kiss you right now."

"That won't be necessary . . . "

Despite his mild protests, Olivia strode across the room, threw her arms around Bruce and placed an enthusiastic kiss on his cheek. He blushed furiously.

"Excuse me," Olivia said happily. "I need to go pick up my baby!"

* * *

"I said take me home, Tony," Olivia said with a sigh.

"I thought Stark Tower was your home."

"Yeah, but you lot aren't going to want to live with me when I have a screaming baby."

"Now that is where you're wrong. Come on."

Hopping out of the car, Tony picked up Olivia's bag and carried it inside, not giving her the option of staying put. Rolling her eyes, she carried Tyra inside.

"She's actually quite cute, isn't she?" Tony asked, looking at Tyra.

"She's beautiful," Olivia corrected, grinning at her daughter.

"Just like her Mum, then?"

"Careful Tony, you're being nice."

"I can be nice."

"Only when there's something in it for you."

Tony peered at her suspiciously. "Have you been hanging around with Rogers lately?"

"Nope, but from what I've heard, he and Darcy are getting pretty friendly."

"Really?"

Olivia nodded. "She's teaching him all the ways of the modern world."

"That sounds kinky. Do you think they'll do a sex tape?"

"Knowing Darcy, anything is possible."

Tony looked thoughtful as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Come on," he said, beckoning for Olivia to follow. "I've got something to show you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Look, do you want to know what it is or not?"

"Sorry."

Tony led Olivia down the corridor and opened a door for her, gesturing for her to walk inside.

"Wow," she said a little breathlessly. The room was a bedroom, but it was huge. The walls were a bright, sunny yellow and the bed looked big enough for at least four people, covered in brightly coloured cushions. There was a wardrobe for her clothes, a dressing table and shelves for all her books as well as window seat for her to read them.

"That's not all," Tony said as she peered into her en suite bathroom.

Opening another door, Tony led Olivia into a smaller room. She gasped.

It was a nursery. The walls were a neutral yellow, though nowhere near as bright as her bedroom walls, and the alphabet was printed along the bottom of the wall. A crib stood in the corner, already full of stuffed animals, and a mobile hung over it. On the wall was a large photo of the team, including Olivia and Loki. They all looked so carefree, so . . . happy.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked, watching Olivia. "I mean, the initial idea was mine, of course, but Pepper had some artistic input and then Jane and Darcy joined in - "

"It's perfect," Olivia interrupted, spinning around to beam at him through her tears. "Thank you so much."

Still cradling Tyra, she pulled Tony into an awkward one armed hug and he patted her on the back.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," he said with a smile. "I'll leave you to it, then."

Sitting in a large armchair in the corner of the nursery, Olivia hugged Tyra and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, baby girl," she whispered. "Welcome home."

* * *

Thank you TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, Smileychameleon, IvyLinkin, Britt and MissPadawan for reviewing!

Olivia's speech to Tyra was inspired by Amy's to Melody in the Doctor Who episode, A Good Man Goes To War :')


	4. Chapter 4

_**4.**_

Olivia did not take to parenting as well as she hoped that she would.

Tyra screamed and cried and barely slept. Olivia ran around and rocked her and sung to her for hours on end. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she never had any time to just _relax._ Tyra was incredibly time consuming, so much so that Olivia barely saw the others because she was always caring for Tyra.

On top of it all, she missed Loki.

She missed him so much, she couldn't even begin to describe the pain she felt.

With Loki, everything would be simpler. The others offered their help, Jane especially, but Loki was Tyra's _father._

She _needed_ him.

Olivia thought it would get easier, living without him, having a baby.

But it only got harder.

* * *

"Go to sleep, Tyra," Olivia said quietly. "Please, Tyra, just go to sleep."

Tyra kicked her legs up in the air and gurgled, seemingly wide awake. Olivia sat over her cot, watching her daughter with desperation.

"I know that you can understand me, Tyra, you're not as stupid as you're pretending to be!"

But Tyra ignored her mother, trying to roll onto her stomach.

Sighing, Olivia gently pushed Tyra onto her back.

With her head in her arms, Olivia's mind wandered to Loki, wondering if he was alright. She hated him and she was furious at him for leaving her, but she missed him so much.

_I miss you,_ she thought sadly. _I miss you so much, Loki._

Olivia sighed. She seemed to be sighing a lot.

"I'm getting old, Tyra," she joked, trying to grin. "You know you're getting old when you sigh a lot."

Would Tyra get old? She didn't know.

She tried to imagine her daughter as a teenager. Olivia was certain that she'd be a real heart breaker, with dark hair and blue eyes and her father's infuriating smirk.

Olivia's lips twitched into a smile. Yes, Tyra was going to be just like Loki when she grew up.

"You better not get into any trouble," she warned Tyra, who gazed up at her. "Not like I did."

Her cheeks turned red at the thought of all the trouble she'd gotten into growing up.

Reaching down, Olivia gently stroked Tyra's cheek; her skin was cooler.

"Please go to sleep," she begged.

Tyra blew a raspberry.

Snorting, Olivia looked away, trying not laugh.

There was a gentle knock on the nursery door and Olivia frowned as she crossed the room, opening it.

"Hey Tony," she said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said. "I figured you'd be awake as well."

"Tyra won't go to sleep."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Olivia stepped to the side and Tony walked in, pausing by the cot to smile at Tyra. He sat down on the armchair in the corner and Olivia sat back down next to the cot.

"Have you heard anything?" Tony asked. "From Thor?"

Olivia shook her head. "Jane said she's going to speak to him tomorrow."

"I never thought I'd say it, but I miss the big guy."

"So do I."

She didn't add that she missed Loki more.

"What about Reindeer Games? Any news on him?"

"Nope."

"Haven't you done that weird . . . mind reading thing that you two can do?"

Olivia gave a slight shrug, looking down at Tyra.

"I tried," she whispered. "I really tried at the beginning, but he never answered so . . . I sort of gave up."

Tony snorted quietly.

"Well he's safe now, so why don't you try it again?"

"Because maybe I'm scared of what will happen," Olivia snapped back. Tyra stirred, mewling in protest, and Olivia gently shushed her.

Tony stared at her for a long time, frowning. He didn't say anything.

Slowly, Olivia tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at Tony.

"I'm not stupid, Tony," she said with a steady voice. "Loki won't be the man that left me. I don't know what he'll be like but . . . he won't be my Loki."

"You do know that you were the first person he asked about?"

"How do you know that?"

"Thor told Jane and Jane told Darcy and Darcy told me."

Olivia frowned. "I didn't know that," she said slowly.

"Yeah, well, it's the truth, so whatever kind of man he is, he still cares about you."

"Since when were you so nice?" Olivia asked him with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I know that you're struggling, and don't say you're not because you are," he added fiercely. Olivia's cheeks burned as she glowered at him. "You need Loki."

"I don't _need_ him," Olivia protested weakly.

"Whatever. But if I were him, I'd really appreciate a little effort."

Without another word, Tony stood up and left the nursery. Olivia glared at his retreating back and looked down at Tyra, who was happily oblivious of all the drama surrounding her.

"What do you think, Tyra?" she asked quietly. "Should I give it a go?"

Tyra stretched her arms up, her hands making small grabbing motions as she reached for Olivia.

Sighing, Olivia brushed Tyra's hair off her forehead. She really was sighing a lot.

"I suppose it's worth a try."

With Tyra's fingers clamped around her finger, Olivia shut her eyes and focused.

_Loki? _

She felt rather silly; she hadn't tried it for so long.

_I don't know if you can hear me, Loki, but I miss you so much. I need you to come home because it's just me and Tyra and I'm struggling._

She kept her eyes shut, waiting.

Tyra's grip on her finger loosened and her daughter yawned, her eyes fluttering shut.

Opening her eyes, Olivia looked down at her sleeping daughter and smiled weakly. She stood up and left the nursery, shutting the door behind her.

She climbed into bed and pulled the duvet over her, curling up.

Clinging onto her pillow, Olivia shut her eyes.

_I miss you, Loki._

* * *

_I miss you, Loki._

Loki's eyes snapped open at the sound of Olivia's voice and darted about, searching.

His breathing slowed down as he realised that Olivia was not, as he initially believed, in his room. She was on Midgard with the Avengers.

And their daughter.

But he had not imagined her voice. Not even in his weak state did Loki hallucinate, and he was certain that he had heard Olivia's voice.

During the first - weeks, months? He did not know, the time was irrelevant. When he was being tortured, Olivia's voice was loud and clear in his head, desperately begging for him to respond. She asked him where he was, did he really mean what he said?

She stopped after a while.

He'd longed to answer, to tell her where he was and how much he missed her, but Loki couldn't.

He frowned. Could he now, though?

Shutting his eyes, Loki drifted back to sleep.

_I miss you too._

* * *

_Thank you IvyLinkin, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, Britt, MissPadawan, VioletK and PsychoGeek for reivewing!_

_Now for some self promotion: I posted the first chapter of my new fic - Lost Creature. It's my first M-rated fic due to the contents and I would very much appreciate it if some of you could read/review it? I'm rather nervous about it so some feedback would really help! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**5.**_

When she was called into SHIELD, Olivia was expecting a boring meeting. She was right about it being a meeting.

"You wanted to see me, Fury?" she asked, poking her head into his office.

"Yes, please take a seat."

She shut the door and crossed the room, sitting down across from him. She was thankful that she decided to wear a blouse with her jeans rather than the band t-shirt she'd been debating on. Her palms felt sweaty and she wiped them on her jeans.

"I'd like to offer you a job, Miss Murphy."

Olivia frowned. "A job?" she repeated. She didn't know what she had been expecting - something about Loki perhaps? - but it wasn't that.

"Despite the circumstances you have been a valuable member of the team," Fury said as if she had not spoken. "I'd like to make your position more official."

"I'm not going to be part of the Avengers, am I?"

"No. But you will be working very close with them."

"So I'd be an agent? Like Clint and Natasha?"

"Yes."

Nine months ago, Olivia would've leapt at the chance to be a SHIELD agent. Now she wasn't so sure.

The idea was a nice idea, a fantasy even. Who wouldn't leap at the chance to be part of a secret organisation that dealt with supernatural threats? But after her ordeal, Olivia felt as if she'd had enough supernatural experiences to last her a life time. She didn't say that to Fury though.

"I don't know," Olivia finally said, doubtful. "I mean, I have Tyra now, don't I? She's my top priority."

"I wasn't expecting an answer straight away, Miss Murphy, I want you to think about it before you make your decision."

"What happens if I say no?"

"Then that is your decision."

* * *

"He offered you a job?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Darcy," Olivia said, rolling her eyes. She was sitting in the lounge with Tyra on her mat on the floor, watching Tyra as she tried to push herself up from her belly.

"Sorry, it's just . . . Fury never offers anyone a job."

"Guess I must be special, then."

"You do look pretty hot in the uniform that they gave you," Darcy said with a grin. Olivia laughed.

Jane smiled and went back to her work on her laptop, only half listening to the conversation. Frowning, Olivia picked Tyra up; her eyes were crossed with concentration.

"You are a seriously weird child," Olivia told her.

"Takes after her mom then."

"Shut up, Darcy." Olivia her Tyra on her lap. "Any news from Thor, Jane?"

"No, not yet," Jane said absent mindedly. "I think he's planning on returning within the next couple of weeks."

Olivia tightened her grip on Tyra as she said, "Really?"

"Yeah." Looking up, Jane sighed. "Oh, Liv, I'm sorry, I didn't - "

"It's fine, honestly," Olivia interrupted, loosening her grip on Tyra, who was beginning to wail in protest. "It's bound to happen soon."

"You do know that Loki is going to _love_ Tyra, don't you?"

Olivia made a noise of uncertainty, lying Tyra on her back so she could grab at the various soft toys hanging above her. Her favourite was the lion that made a noise when she tugged on it.

Watching her, Olivia frowned.

Though she hadn't told anyone, she was terrified that Loki wouldn't love his daughter. When he returned, he was going to be a changed man, she knew that, and she didn't know if that changed man could love.

She smiled at Tyra, who was gurgling happily as she tore one of the stuffed toys off the arch above her, throwing it away.

"I hope so," Olivia said softly, picking the toy up and attaching it to the arch again. It was a futile attempt; Tyra simply tore it off again.

"He's her father," Jane reasoned. "How can he not?"

Olivia shrugged. She didn't know if he would feel that same rush of love for her as she did when Tyra was first placed into her arms. It might be different for him.

"He won't hurt her, Liv, if that's what you're scared of."

"I'm a mom now, Jane, I'm scared of so many things hurting my daughter," Olivia said with a faint smile. "I just hope that Loki hurting her isn't one of them."

"You'd have to be a total psychopath to want to hurt your own kid," Darcy said. "But he did murder like eighty people when he was evil . . . " Her voice trailed off when she saw Jane and Olivia looking at her. "Sorry."

* * *

"Goodnight Tyra," Olivia whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter's head. Tyra was fast asleep.

With a smile, Olivia switched off the light, turned on the baby monitor and made her way to the lounge. She was looking forwards to sitting down for a few minutes, provided Tyra stayed asleep.

She could hear voices as the elevator doors slid open, specifically Steve's. He sounded irritated, like he was scolding someone, and she just caught the end of his sentence.

" . . . should tell Olivia, Stark."

"Tell me what?" Olivia asked, walking into the lounge with a baby monitor. Everyone stopped talking, suddenly unable to look at her. "Look, if there's something you've got to tell me then just say it."

"She's got a point," Natasha said, and though everyone agreed with her, no one wanted to be the one to tell Olivia the news.

Finally, Jane spoke up.

"I just received news from Thor," she said. Olivia sat down the arm of the couch.

"Yeah? How is he?"

"He's fine." Jane hesitated slightly before adding, "There's been a change of plan, actually."

Olivia's hand tightened around the baby monitor and Tony frowned at her, watching.

"What?"

"He's coming back tomorrow," Steve told her. Olivia's face visibly paled. "And he's bringing Loki with him."

* * *

Thank you TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, KassandraJ, IvyLinkin, Smileychameleon, PsychoGeek, Natasha Alhaurin and Britt for reviewing!

On a completely unrelated note, I am now officially 17! It was my birthday yesterday, but I don't really feel any older . . .


	6. Chapter 6

_**6.**_

Olivia was tense. Tyra had apparently picked up on her mother's anxiety and began to fuss, her grizzles getting louder by the second. Jane offered to take her, but Olivia insisted that she needed to hold her daughter. It kept her from screaming. She loosened her grip on Tyra and stared out of the window.

Thor was returning, and bringing Loki with him.

Olivia wasn't the only one on edge; even Tony was slightly irritable. The whole of SHIELD were preparing themselves, agents waiting outside for Thor and Loki. Fury came to stand next to Olivia. She glanced at him.

"Have you thought about my offer?" he asked.

"Truthfully," Olivia said, rubbing circles on Tyra's back. "I haven't given it much thought." She didn't look at him, but rather continued to stare out of the window.

"It's still there when you make your mind up."

"Thanks."

Neither of them said anything more.

* * *

Thor's hand was still around his arm when Loki and Thor arrived outside SHIELD, but Loki did not pull away. The air was cool, refreshing, and he took a moment to breathe it in. It may not have been his home, but Loki had come to a point that he could now appreciate the beauty of Midgard.

His lips curled into a slight smile. He was going to see Olivia and their daughter.

Before either of them could move, SHIELD agents surrounded Loki, forcing his wrists together as they handcuffed him. He rolled his eyes but did not resist.

"I can assure you that this isn't necessary," he drawled.

"I demand that you release my brother now!" Thor roared furiously, storming after them as they escorted a smirking Loki into the building.

"I'm sorry, but we've been given orders by Fury," one of them said meekly; Thor was certainly intimidating when angry.

With a scowl, Thor gave Loki a look that said _I will return for you _before striding past the agents. It did not take long to find Fury. He didn't see Jane, Darcy and Olivia standing by the window.

"Release Loki," Thor ordered. "He is of no danger to any of your people."

"Your brother double crossed us," Fury said calmly, not even batting an eyelid. "We can't take that risk again."

"Where are you taking him?"

"He'll be staying in a cell."

"My brother will not harm anyone!"

"I'm sorry, but I am not taking the risk. Excuse me please, I need to make sure that our guest is comfortable."

Fury brushed past Thor, whose eyes followed him down the corridor, and Jane stepped forwards tentatively.

"Hello Thor."

Thor's face softened as he gazed at Jane, taking her face in her hands and smiling so much that the corners of his eyes crinkled up.

"My dearest Jane," he said. "I have missed you."

Olivia looked away as Thor kissed Jane and Darcy made a noise to show her disgust. With a good natured grin, Thor looked up, his eyes meeting Olivia's.

"Olivia," he said, taking Jane's hand in his own and walking forwards. "How is motherhood?"

"Not all it's cracked up to be," Olivia said with a shaky grin.

"Is this her?" Thor asked, grinning down at a curious Tyra. "Is this my niece?"

"Yeah, meet Tyra."

Thor's grin widened and he gently stroked her cheek with his finger, as if scared that he might break her. Tyra's face suddenly split into a wide grin and she directed it at Thor. Laughing, Olivia kissed the top of her head.

"I think she recognizes her uncle," she said.

"She is beautiful."

"Just like her mom, hey? Do you want to hold her?"

"May I?"

With a nod, Olivia carefully handed Tyra to Thor, who looked rather apprehensive about having a baby placed into his arms. With a giggle, she grabbed his long hair and tugged.

"She is strong too," Thor said, laughing as he gently removed his hair from her grip. Tyra stared at him with her wide eyes, feeling his chest rumble as he spoke. Thor smiled and kissed her.

Olivia also smiled, more relaxed now she'd seen Thor. The way he was with Tyra was lovely to watch. He'd be a great father one day.

"I think that my brother would benefit from seeing his daughter," Thor said. Olivia's smile faded. "And you. He has missed you greatly."

Olivia swallowed. "Yeah," she said shakily. "I've missed him too."

"Do you wish to see him?"

"I don't know if I'm ready yet," Olivia whispered. Holding Tyra with one arm, her legs kicking his waist, Thor placed a gentle hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"It will only get worse if you continue to prolong it."

Olivia smiled weakly, reaching up and taking Tyra's hand in her own.

"I'm not a warrior, Thor, I can't just face my fears."

"We must all face our fears in our lifetime, Olivia."

Olivia looked up at him with her wide eyes filled with a mixture of emotions; she felt overwhelmed by everything. She was scared of the man she once cared for, the father of her child. How was that fair? She should be with him, exchanging sloppy kisses and telling him how much she missed him and introducing him to their daughter. But she was too scared to.

She silently took Tyra from Thor, shutting her eyes as she kissed her daughter's head.

"I'm sorry Thor," she said quietly. "But I can't. Not today."

Promising that he could spend more time with his niece that night, Olivia said her goodbyes and left. She maintained her calm composure the whole drive home, listening to Tyra's babble and gurgles, glancing at her in the mirror. She was the first one to arrive at the Tower, and so took Tyra straight to their bedroom/nursery. Her daughter needed a nap anyway.

Rather than put Tyra in her cot, as she normally would, Olivia curled up on the comfy armchair in the corner with Tyra on her lap.

When Tyra was asleep, finally Olivia allowed herself to cry.

* * *

Thank you Smileychameleon, Guest, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, IvyLinkin, RandomCelebLover, BaDWolF89, Britt, VioletK and Natasha Alhaurin for reviewing!

I PROMISE that Loki and Olivia will finally have their reunion in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

_**7.**_

It took all of his concentration for Loki to create a double of himself. It used to be effortless but now it was difficult; the figure faded and flickered. It disappeared as Thor strode into the room. Loki looked up.

"What were you doing?" Thor asked.

"Nothing," Loki lied. "Have you spoken to Fury?"

"He seems adamant to keep you in this cell," Thor said regretfully. "I saw Olivia."

Loki's eyes lightened up slightly but he quickly supressed it, keeping a neutral expression as he looked at his brother.

"How is she?"

"She has taken to motherhood well. Your daughter is a truly beautiful child."

Tyra's face flashed in Thor's mind and Loki only needed to skim to see his daughter; he smiled inwardly. She had Olivia's eyes.

"I presume that she is reluctant to visit me?" Loki asked with a slight smile, not failing to notice that Thor was alone. Thor looked almost guilty.

"I am sorry, I tried to reason with her but - "

"It does not matter," Loki interrupted calmly. Thor looked at him for a long time, frowning, but Loki met his gaze steadily. Not even Thor, who knew him better than anyone, could be truly sure when Loki was lying.

Finally Thor nodded and promised Loki that he would return in the morning. Sitting on the bench, Loki watched him leave.

Thor was his only visitor. Agents passed through occasionally to check that he was still in the cell and in the evening one offered him something to eat, but he politely declined. He wasn't hungry. Romanoff didn't come to interrogate him, but he didn't have a plan for escape. Still, it would've been entertaining . . .

So Loki concentrated on trying to create a double. He felt weak, tired, but he persevered. It took all night but he barely noticed the time pass as he concentrated.

A smile spread across his face when the double finally took shape, becoming solid and definite. He inspected his achievement and when he was pleased with the result, Loki disappeared from his cell.

He had someone to see.

* * *

It was two in the morning and the sound of Tyra crying roused Olivia from her sleep. She waited, thinking that Tyra might calm down, but her daughter only became more distressed and with a heavy sigh, Olivia dragged herself from her bed.

"Hey," she said softly, looking down at Tyra. "What's up?"

Tyra screamed. Picking her up, Olivia cradled her against her chest. She began to pace the room, hoping the gentle motion would make Tyra drift off to sleep, but it didn't work. She rubbed circles on Tyra's back and sung in her ear and gently bounced her up and down but nothing worked. No matter what she did, Tyra wouldn't go back to sleep.

"Please Tyra, go to sleep," she begged, shutting her eyes. She was so tired, she just wanted to go back to bed.

Tyra continued to scream, beginning to kick Olivia in her frustration. Olivia sighed, holding Tyra up at arms length.

"Oi," she said sternly. "No kicking mommy."

Tyra wailed. Rolling her eyes, Olivia hugged her, continuing to pace the room. She walked through to her bedroom and took Tyra to the mirror, hoping that her own reflection might distract her. Tyra took one glance and then headbutted Olivia in the shoulder.

Everyone else was asleep so she couldn't ask anyone for help. She didn't want to take Tyra out of her room in fear of disturbing everyone but the idea of seeing if Tyra was hungry was becoming more appealing . . .

It was times like these that she longed for Loki.

"What is wrong with you?" Olivia whispered, close to tears. "Seriously, Tyra, why are you crying?"

But Tyra didn't answer. She was becoming more and more distressed.

She needed Loki so much, she needed his help and his comfort and his touch . . .

Olivia shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of Loki. It wouldn't be any help thinking about him, not now. She lifted Tyra up again.

"Oh please Tyra, go to sleep!"

* * *

The Tower had not changed since Loki last lived there. Disabling JARVIS was simple enough and he strode through the corridors at a content pace, his boots barely making a sound against the floor. He suspected that Olivia may be in her old room.

Loki was slightly perplexed when Olivia's room was empty; it looked like she hadn't slept in there for weeks. Still, he had all night to look for her.

The sound of footsteps made Loki pause and he disappeared into the shadows, waiting.

"Come on baby girl, lets get you a bottle," a voice said softly. A voice that he recognized.

Olivia strode down the corridor, her feet bare and her long hair scraped back. She looked exhausted and Tyra was wailing softly, burying her face into Olivia's shoulder. Loki's eyes followed them as Olivia passed.

She paused, frowning.

She could've sworn that she felt eyes on her . . . shaking her head, Olivia shifted Tyra onto her hip and continued to walk, unaware that Loki was following her. He followed her all the way down to the kitchen, his stomach twisting uncomfortably at the sound of Tyra's crying. How Olivia could endure it he didn't know.

Olivia made a bottle up and leaned against the counter, gently coaxing Tyra into taking it. Her wails ceased and she suckled the bottle hungrily.

It pained Loki to stand so close to Olivia without being able to say anything or touch her. Instead, he looked at her.

When Thor said that Olivia had taken to motherhood well, he had failed to mention how tired she looked and how much weight she'd lost. Her pregnancy was a healthy one but now she had Tyra, Olivia barely had enough time to look after herself. She'd barely noticed how much weight she'd lost.

With Tyra calmed down, Olivia could relax slightly. She smiled down at her daughter.

"Guess what, Tyra," she whispered. "Your daddy's home."

Loki stiffened slightly at the mention of himself, frowning. He'd missed Olivia so much and he'd hoped that she felt the same. He hadn't expected her to be telling Tyra about him though . . .

"Uncle Thor says that I should take you to see him soon," Olivia continued. "And I know that he'd love to meet you . . . " her voice trailed off. "I'm scared, Tyra, and I shouldn't be because it's my job to look after you. I can't be scared when I'm your mom."

For a moment, Loki considered revealing himself; it was clear that Olivia missed him.

Just as he was about to, Olivia sighed and straightened up, tightening her grip on Tyra.

"Time for bed," she said quietly, gently patting Tyra on the back as she walked and laughing quietly at the belch that came from her daughter's mouth. Loki watched her leave, hesitating.

Olivia was relieved that Tyra had calmed down and took her back to the nursery, shutting the door behind her.

"Good night, Tyra," she said, kissing Tyra on the forehead before gently laying her down in her cot. She turned the light off and, when she was certain that Tyra was asleep, left the nursery.

She was exhausted, but Olivia didn't feel like she could sleep. Glancing at her bed, Olivia frowned and walked past it, pulling a jumper on over her tank top. She stood by the window, wrapping her arms around herself.

She'd been thinking about what Thor had said to her all day.

Facing Loki was like facing her worst fears and Olivia was ashamed that she felt that way. Loki was the father of her child and she shouldn't be afraid of him.

With a sniff, Olivia wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Stupid hormones," she whispered angrily.

On the windowsill in front of her was a photo. It had been taken in the early days of Olivia and Loki's relationship; Olivia had taken the photo on a whim. She'd smooshed their faces together, grinned like an idiot and snapped the image while it lasted.

Lifting the frame, Olivia looked down at the photo for a long time. She was happy, he was happy, they were happy.

And then it all went wrong.

She put the photo down and looked up at the night sky. She probably would've stayed there all night if there hadn't been a soft knock at her bedroom door.

Frowning, Olivia turned around, staring at the door like it was an animal preparing to pounce. The last time someone knocked on her door, it turned out to be Tony and she definitely wasn't in the mood for another heart to heart.

Whoever was standing on the other side of the door knocked again, this time slightly louder.

"Alright, alright," Olivia muttered irritably, crossing the room. "I'm coming."

Ready to give whoever was knocking a piece of her mind, Olivia flung the door open. She froze, her eyes widening as she stared. Her heart raced.

Finally, she was able to choke out, "Loki."

Loki gave her a weak smile.

"Hello Olivia."

* * *

Thank you MissPadawan, Smileychameleon, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion and IvyLinkin for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

_**8.**_

She slammed the door shut.

Shaking, Olivia ran a hand through her bangs, which had escaped her ponytail, and tried to calm her breathing. She leaned against the windowsill for support, gazing out, her mind racing with questions.

"I missed you too."

Snatching up the first thing that she could - it happened to be the photo frame she'd been looking at earlier - Olivia whirled around and threw it as hard as she could at Loki, who caught it with one hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot how violent you were when startled," he said with a hint of disappointment. Olivia glared at him.

"Get out."

"Olivia - "

"No, Loki," she interrupted furiously. "You can't just waltz in here and expect everything to pick up where we left off! I swear to God that if you do not leave right now then I'll - "

"Scream?" he smirked. "No one will hear you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Merely stating a fact."

Olivia eyed him warily, as if considering her options, before finally giving in with a quiet sigh, her shoulders slumping. She looked so tired.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came to see you," Loki told her simply. "Thor informed me of your reluctance to see me."

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

He said it so quietly that Olivia wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. She frowned, her brow furrowed slightly.

"I want you to go," she finally said after a long silence, looking away. It was a statement, not a request, and Loki looked at her sadly. He'd gone for so long without her . . .

When he failed to leave immediately, Olivia glared at him and strode forwards, pushing him in the chest. He didn't budge.

"Go on," she snarled. "Go! I don't want you anymore!" She pushed him again but she was weak and tired. Loki didn't even stumble. "_Go!_" she shouted, glaring at him through her tears.

Tyra's cries pierced the air and Olivia closed her eyes in defeat. She remained very still for a few seconds before finally opening her eyes, glowering at Loki as if it was his fault for waking their daughter, and leaving him standing by the door. He watched her walk into the nursery, hesitating before following. He put the frame back down on the windowsill.

"Hey," she whispered, picking Tyra up. "I'm sorry, it was just mommy being moody. Don't be scared, sweetie."

Standing in the doorway of the nursery, Loki stared at his daughter. She was far more beautiful in real life than in Thor's mind; his brother did her no justice.

Tyra gazed back at him with her wide eyes, still grizzly from being woken up but otherwise calming down. She looked at Loki with open curiosity and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Are you still here?" Olivia asked irritably, but her tone was softened because Tyra was in her arms. Holding Tyra calmed her down.

"She is beautiful."

Kissing Tyra's head, Olivia said, "Yes, she is."

As if some force compelled him to, Loki strode forwards and approached Tyra, who hadn't taken her eyes off her father. Her eyes were framed with thick, dark eyelashes that fluttered slightly. Smiling, Loki raised his hand, watching her hand curl around his finger.

"Hello," he said quietly, grinning at her.

Tyra's grip on his finger tightened slightly as she continued to stare at him.

"Guess who this is?" Olivia murmured in her ear. "This is your daddy, Tyra."

"May I?" Loki asked, his eyes meeting Olivia's. She looked at him for a long time, cold and calculating, before finally nodding. She was almost reluctant to let go of her daughter and allow Loki to take her, her hands lingering on Tyra before finally taking a step back, watching Loki.

The moment his daughter was in his arms, Loki felt love, pure and strong, rush through him and he realised that he would do anything to keep his daughter safe.

He cradled her in his arms, watching her as she adjusted to him, her hands exploring the leather of his clothing. Her fingers tugged at his hair and she seemed captivated by the gold embellishments of his clothing, staring at her reflection and trying to tug at it. Loki laughed softly.

Olivia watched the interaction between Loki and Tyra. It seemed so loving, so natural. She felt a pang of jealousy.

"Tyra," Loki said, looking up at Olivia with a wide smile.

"Tyra Murphy," Olivia said stiffly, not quite meeting his eyes. He felt his smile falter slightly, but he didn't let it deter him.

"Yes," he whispered. "Tyra Murphy."

Loki kept hold of Tyra and Olivia watched with a frown, her eyes as sharp as Clint's; she refused to let Loki out of her eyesight. He gently rocked her and sung lullabies in her ear in a language that Olivia didn't know.

"Old Norse," Loki explained, seeing her confusion.

"I suppose you want her to learn that," Olivia snapped. Loki's lips twitched.

"When she gets older perhaps."

Tyra was blissfully oblivious to her mother's tension, and rather in tune with the relaxed state of her father. She yawned and snuggled into his hard chest, her eyes fluttering shut.

Pleased with the result, Loki placed a gentle kiss on Tyra's head.

"You should probably put her back in her cot."

For a mad, wild moment Loki was tempted to ignore Olivia and continue cradling his daughter, but he knew that women were fiercely protective over their children. Rather than face Olivia's wrath, he kissed Tyra again and put her down in her cot.

She looked so peaceful and innocent when she slept, and the thought made Loki smile again.

Olivia walked out of the nursery and Loki didn't hesitate to follow her, gently shutting the door as he left.

"Why are you here?"

Loki frowned. "Have we not already discussed this?"

"After all this time, after everything you said to me," Olivia hissed, her back turned to him. She didn't want him to see her cry. "Why now, Loki?"

"I did not mean a single word that I said that night."

Olivia snorted loudly.

"You were using me."

"No."

"I should've known," Olivia said, ignoring Loki. "Oh God I should've _known _never to trust you."

"Olivia - "

"You have no idea what you put me through," she snapped, turning to face him. "If it wasn't for Tyra then - " she cut herself off, taking in a deep breath. She didn't finish her sentence. "You can't do this to me, Loki, not now I've just got my life back on track."

"I am not here to hurt you," Loki said quietly, his eyes so tender that it hurt to look at him.

"Then why are you here?" Olivia whispered.

Silently, Loki reached up to brush a strand of hair behind Olivia's ear. She jerked away before he could touch her.

"I do not expect to gain your trust immediately," Loki said. "And I certainly will not stop caring for you the way that I do. I wish to be a part of our daughter's life, Olivia, and be the father that I never had."

Feeling guilty, Olivia looked down. She and Loki were standing very closer, almost toe to toe. She could feel his breath tickle her face.

"I've already given you so many chances," she said. "Why should I give you another?"

His hand curled around her chin as he gently lifted her head, forcing her to look at him.

"Because I have changed," he insisted quietly. "Just allow me to prove it."

She looked wary, scared, hopeful, angry, sad and loving in the space of a few seconds and Loki realised just how much he'd missed Olivia's eyes. The way they looked at him, the emotions that she could show through them; her eyes truly were the window to her soul.

"I want you to go now," she finally said.

He released her chin and took a step back.

"Fine." Loki lifted Olivia's hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. "Sleep well, Olivia."

He disappeared without another word.

* * *

Thank you Smileychameleon, Britt, IvyLinkin, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, Junglecat9 and MissPadawan for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

_**9.**_

"Morning!" Darcy called to Olivia as she strode into the lounge, holding Tyra on her hip. The week had passed and Olivia hadn't heard from Loki since that night in her room.

"Morning," Olivia said with a small smile.

"Hey, look who finally decided to join us," Tony said with a smirk. Olivia looked over, feeling her heart miss a beat when she saw Loki sitting at the table.

"Hello," he said politely, almost as if he was talking to a stranger.

"Hi."

Both of them were aware of the eyes staring in their direction, despite Jane's hissed scoldings, but Olivia seemed calm as she sat down across from him, holding Tyra on her lap. Seeing her father, her face split into a wide grin.

"Do you want some toast, Liv?" Jane asked.

"Please," Olivia replied, pushing her cutlery away and out of Tyra's reach.

Tearing the crusts off her toast, Olivia gave one to Tyra. Despite having no teeth, Tyra was perfectly content to chew on one crust while clutching the other in her fat little fist. Olivia shook her head.

"You are such a weirdo."

"Takes after her mom then."

"Shut up, Stark."

"Do you want some jam?" Darcy offered. Nodding, Olivia took it from her and unscrewed the top.

"Do you want some jam, Tyra?" she asked with a grin, somehow managing to keep a grip on her daughter while spreading jam on her toast. Loki watched with amusement as Olivia wiped her finger along the knife, covering herself in jam, and offered it to Tyra. Tyra's mouth latched onto her mother's finger, happily sucking the jam off, and Olivia giggled.

"That's disgusting," Tony said flatly. Next to him, Thor was chuckling.

Olivia gasped loudly, picking Tyra up. "Did you hear that, Ty?" she asked. "Uncle Tony just called us disgusting!"

Handing Tyra over to Jane, Olivia dunked her finger into the jam jar and then stuck her finger in Tony's face.

"Go away, Liv," he said, laughing as he tried to bat her away. Olivia tried harder, giggling when Tony caught her wrists.

Thor laughed harder and Bruce looked on in amusement. Steve, sensing that things would not end well, got up and Darcy quickly followed. Jane sighed.

Loki scowled.

He had no qualms with Olivia and Tony. He had long ago accepted that they were friends and occasionally acted in a flirtatious manner towards each other. What he disliked was that it should have been _him _laughing and joking and trying to restrain Olivia.

He'd only brought it on himself though, and that was the harsh truth.

Finally, Olivia conceded and licked the jam off her finger in a manner that was highly inappropriate for the breakfast table.

"See what you're missing out on, Stark?" she teased. Tony made a scathing remark under his breath and Olivia made a rude gesture that made Jane gasp.

"Not in front of Tyra!"

"She doesn't know what it means." Rolling her eyes, Olivia picked Tyra up. "And if I ever see you make that gesture, I'll cut your finger off," she told her daughter in a bright voice. Tyra grinned back.

"Does she know what you're saying?" Darcy asked from her seat next to Steve, hanging over the back of the couch.

"No, but if I say it with a grin she loves it."

Olivia grinned and her eyes briefly met Loki's. Her grin faltered slightly.

"Erm, I'm taking Tyra out for a walk, does anyone want to come?" she asked.

"Nah, it's a lazy day for me," was Darcy's instant reply. Jane had to do work. Tony and Bruce were going to the lab. "Thor?"

"Apologies, Olivia, but I have already arranged to assist Jane in her work," Thor told her apologetically. Jane smiled up at him.

Sighing, Olivia looked at Loki, her last resort.

"Do you want to come?" she asked flatly.

Slowly, Loki looked up at her. She was having difficult maintaing eye contact with him.

"I would love to," he said truthfully.

"You have to get changed then, I'm not taking you out like that."

Olivia went to get a coat and Tony looked at Loki with a serious expression.

"Don't hurt her," he said.

"I'm sorry?" Loki feigned innocence and Tony snorted.

"Seriously, Reindeer Games, I'm only letting you in here again because of him." He looked pointedly at Thor, who looked confused. "Hurt her again and I will personally kick your arse out of this building."

Loki looked at Tony for a long time and realised that the mortal was being quite serious. Apparently he was very protective of Olivia.

"Consider myself warned," he murmured.

* * *

To say the walk was awkward was an understatement.

Olivia was just glad that she needed both hands to push Tyra's buggy; she would've been mortified had her hands brushed against Loki's. He was walking beside her at a content stroll, passing as almost normal in his dark trousers and shirt.

"The park."

Quirking an eyebrow, Loki looked down at Olivia with amusement.

"What about it?" he asked. Olivia blushed.

"We should go to the park. Tyra likes the ducks."

"I would've thought they'd scare her," Loki admitted as they crossed the road. Olivia snorted.

"Please, our daughter isn't afraid of anything. She'll be fighting bilgesnipes by the time she's two."

"Who told you about bilgesnipes?"

"Thor. He also happened to tell me about the mother bilgesnipe that almost killed you."

"He was exaggerating," Loki said with a roll of his eyes. "She was merely discontent with us being so close to her young."

"I can't say I blame her. Being a mom really changes your perspective on things."

"As does being a father."

Olivia tripped over her feet and instinctively Loki's hand clutched her arm, stopping her from falling over. She straightened up, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Loki slowly released her.

"Olivia - "

He was cut off by Tyra's loud noise of annoyance, clearly unhappy that the buggy was no longer moving. Olivia took the chance to start walking again, a brisk pace that put a short distance between her and Loki. He watched her retreating back with a frown.

It would take time. A long time.

Still frowning, Loki followed her.

* * *

Thank you RandomCelebLover, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, MissPadawan, Smileychamelon, BrittxAngelusx, IvyLinkin, Junglecat9 and idiot9and602 for reviewing!

Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been swamped with college work in the run up to the exams. I don't supopse anyone has read Cloudstreet by Tim Winton? I've had to read it at least three times for English Lit . . .


	10. Chapter 10

_**10.**_

Tyra liked the park. Olivia liked to pretend that her life was normal. Loki liked to pretend that they were a family.

Crouching next to Tyra, he grinned and watched her explore the world around her. She was sitting on the grass, her tiny brow furrowed slightly as her hands clutched it, tugging. She looked like she was trying to work out a complex puzzle, unsure of what the grass was, and it was very amusing to watch.

Finally, Tyra pulled a handful of grass up and held it to Loki, looking very proud of herself. Smiling, Loki gently took it from her.

"Thank you," he said softly.

A butterfly fluttered past and Tyra stared at it with wide eyes, no longer interested in the grass. She leaned back so far that she almost fell over had Loki now caught her in time.

Laughing, Loki sat down and lifted Tyra onto his lap. She fidgeted slightly, trying to clutch the grass again.

Loki held his palm out and Tyra stared at it. The butterfly gently landed on his hand.

It stayed there for a few seconds before Tyra scared it with her cry of excitement, throwing herself forwards in a desperate attempt to catch it, and it flew away. Loki laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"You have to be patient, little one," he murmured in her ear.

Loving his daughter was the easiest thing Loki had ever done. He still marveled at the fact that Tyra, this tiny little baby girl, was _his _daughter,_ his _flesh and blood. She was so beautiful and small and vulnerable, depending on him and Olivia for everything. A lesser man would've been afraid. Loki was honoured.

"She didn't eat any grass, did she?"

"No," Loki replied, looking up at Olivia. She sat down across from him, beaming at Tyra, and handed him his drink. "Thank you." Sipping the coffee, Loki grimaced slightly. It had been a long time since he drank Midgardian beverages.

"There's only one sugar," Olivia told him, sipping her own drink.

"You remembered."

"That you hate sweet tea almost as much as you hate tea," Olivia said with a small smile. "How could I forget?"

"I am just thankful it isn't that fizzy beverage . . . "

Olivia grinned at the memory. The face that Loki pulled when he first tasted Pepsi would be forever embedded in her mind.

Loki put Tyra in between them again, watching her tear up the grass and chuck it in the air, giggling as it tickled her face when it fell down. Her innocence was incredibly endearing.

Her legs crossed, Olivia began making a daisy chain. She put it around Tyra's neck and laughed at her daughter's look of confusion.

"It's a daisy chain," she told Tyra. Tyra responded by pulling on it so hard that it broke. Olivia sighed. "Well that's five minutes of my life that I won't get back."

Loki laughed quietly, his hand brushing the top of Tyra's head. Her dark hair was fluffy.

"We should probably try to get on from now on," Olivia said, sipping her drink.

"I agree."

"For Tyra's sake if nothing else. She can't have her parents being at each other's throats all the time, it isn't fair on her."

"You wish to be civil for our daughter's sake," Loki said.

"For an easy life, I guess."

Olivia always had been blunt. It made Loki frown sadly.

"I don't know what you were expecting," she said, seeing Loki's face.

Neither did Loki, if he was completely honest. He had been hoping for Olivia's forgiveness, but he hadn't been expecting anything.

"I love our daughter," he finally said, watching Tyra as her hand curled around his finger. "And I cannot deny that I still care for you, Olivia. If an easy life is what you wish for, then I shall do all I can to make it so."

"Great."

Neither of them said much else on the matter, rather focusing on their daughter.

Olivia didn't say anything, but she was hurting so much inside. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably and she was stubbornly fighting the tears she longed to cry; she'd missed Loki so much. She couldn't let him straight back into her life after everything he'd done, everything he'd said to her, even if it was only to protect her.

"Hey," she said brightly to Tyra. "Why don't we go visit the ducks?"

"May I?" Loki asked as Olivia stood up, picking Tyra up. She hesitated slightly before nodding.

Loki mimicked the way Olivia carried Tyra, holding her tightly against his hip and trying not to flinch as she tugged on his hair. She was strong for such a little one.

Pushing the buggy, Olivia shot the occasional glance at Loki. He seemed totally relaxed and at ease with Tyra.

"You're good with her," she commented, looking straight ahead.

"Thank you." Loki smiled, but she didn't see. "As are you."

Olivia snorted. "You haven't seen me on a bad day."

"Even on a bad day I am sure that you are a perfectly acceptable mother."

"I think there's a compliment in there somewhere."

Despite himself, Loki laughed.

At the pond, Tyra adored the ducks. She squealed and clapped her hands and kicked her chubby little legs when she saw them, laughing when Olivia mimicked the quacking noises they made. Keeping a firm grip on her, Loki crouched by the edge of the pond and let her slap her hands against the water.

"I told you she wasn't afraid," Olivia said smugly, laughing at Tyra.

"And I apologise for my mistake. I shouldn't have doubted our daughter."

Grinning, Olivia took her camera out, taking a few quick photos of Loki and Tyra before Tyra lost interest. Her grin faltered slightly when she looked back at the images.

"Is everything alright?" Loki asked her, standing up. Tyra screamed in protest.

"Yeah, yeah," Olivia said, grinning again. "Look, they're great."

The images were great. Loki couldn't help but smile at them.

"They're very nice," he said truthfully.

Olivia was about to ask Tyra wha she thought of them when she caught whiff of an unpleasant smell. Taking Tyra from Loki, she lifted her in the air and sniffed again.

"Oh dear, someone's done a stinky," she announced, grimacing. "I'd better go change her."

"I'll wait here."

It all felt very . . . domestic, taking their daughter on walks and discussing the contents of her diaper. It made Loki feel strange.

Even if he couldn't be part of Olivia's life, he was determined to be there for his daughter.

* * *

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany you," Loki said as he and Olivia strode into the tower.

"No problem. You're her dad, you have to do this sort of thing."

"I would like to do it on a regular basis if I may."

"Of course it'll be on a regular basis, we can't keep her cooped up inside," Olivia said in a tone that made Loki feel rather foolish. He expected her to tag on a '_duh_' on the end but thankfully she didn't.

"I enjoyed myself."

"Yeah, so did I," Olivia admitted, smiling.

Their moment was only brief as it was interrupted by a fussing Tyra. Olivia rolled her eyes, looked down and continued to walk.

Loki followed her quickly. The elevator ride was silent other than Tyra's unintelligible babble; Olivia had insisted that she was talking to them.

Olivia didn't go to the lounge, as Loki had initially expected, but rather to her room, telling him that she needed to put Tyra down for a lap.

"I suppose you'll want to help," she said.

"If I may."

"Might as well get some practise."

Taking Tyra in his arms, Loki carried her into her nursery and helped Olivia change her.

"You could sing to her," Olivia suggested. "She likes that."

Smiling, Loki tightened his grip on Tyra and started to sing in a low voice in her ear, singing the same lullaby that Frigga had sung to him when he was a child. Tyra was as stubborn as her mother and fought sleep the best she could, but eventually succumbed. Her head lolled against Loki's chest and her chest rose as she breathed.

Kissing the top of her head, Loki handed her to Olivia, who gently lay Tyra in her cot.

They stood over the cot for a moment, both gazing at their daughter with complete love and adoration.

"I still haven't forgiven you, you know," Olivia said quietly, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"I understand."

"I don't think I'll ever properly forgive you either," she continued. "Not after what you did." She looked down at Tyra. "But we can be civil. For Tyra."

"Yes," Loki whispered. "For Tyra."

* * *

Thank you TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, IvyLinkin, Smileychamelon, Kassandra J, Junglecat9 and MissPadawan for reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

_**11.**_

_The room is dark and all she can hear is the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. Her breath hitches in her throat as she turns around, eyes desperately searching for something - someone - _

_There's a flash of movement in the corner of her eye. She spins. _

_"Who's there?"_

_Her voice trembles. Her hands are sweaty. She can feel fear's claw slowly digging into her, clutching her, taking her for its own. It's a fog that surrounds her, clouding her mind, her thoughts. She wants to break free of it but she can't. It's too strong._

_There's a creak, the floorboards, and she turns again but she can't see anything. She feels like screaming._

_"Who's there?" she repeats, this time more forcefully, as forcefully as she can manage. It doesn't sound very forceful. _

_Laughter._

_She hears laughter. Quiet, sultry, sexy. It's laughter that she recognizes, laughter that she's been trying to forget for all this time._

_Slowly, she turns around._

_The first thing she sees is the baby, her baby. She's fast asleep, blissfully oblivious to the horror that she is being cradled by. She feels relieved that her baby is safe, but horrified by what it holding her. _

_"What do you want?"_

_Smirking, Death saunters forwards, towards Olivia. When they are barely inches away from each other, Death leans forwards, her breath tickling Olivia's neck. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she suppresses a shiver as Death's lips brush against her ear._

_"I want," she whispers. "to destroy you the way you destroyed him."_

Olivia shot up.

She didn't scream, and for that she was grateful, but the urge to was quickly gaining on her and she had to bury her face in her pillow to muffle the sound. She screamed as loudly as she dared into her pillow, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. Untangling herself from her sheets, Olivia scrambled out of the bed and ran into the nursery.

Tyra was safe. She was fast asleep and barely stirred, even when Olivia picked her up. Sobbing, Olivia cradled her daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"It's alright," she whispered. "You're safe. We're safe."

"Are you alright?"

Olivia jumped at the sound of Loki's voice, whirling around to face him with wide eyes.

"How - what - ?" she stammered, incoherent from her fear.

"You forget that I know when you are afraid," Loki explained, ignoring her stutters and striding forwards. "What happened?"

"Nightmare," Olivia choked out, tightening her grip on Tyra. "I had a nightmare."

"About Tyra?"

Olivia nodded, carefully loosening her grip on Tyra, who was beginning to fuss in her sleep. She didn't want to put her daughter back in her cot quite yet.

"And her," she whispered.

Loki's eyes met Olivia and she felt a familiar sensation; he was quickly skimming her mind. His eyes visibly darkened when he realised what her nightmare had been about and Olivia felt a surge of fear.

"How long have you been these nightmares?" he demanded.

"This is the first one in months."

Loki's jaw tightened and he spun around, striding towards the door. Olivia stared at him.

Realisation dawned on her. Putting Tyra back in her cot as hastily as she dared, she ran after Loki, darting in front of him and standing in front of the bedroom door.

"I do not need a door to leave the room, Olivia."

"Don't do it."

Loki raised a questioning eyebrow and Olivia took in a deep breath.

"Don't do whatever it is you're going to do because you will regret it," she said quickly. "You can't just charge off and go mental because we're parents now and we have to think of Tyra."

Holding her breath, Olivia watched Loki carefully; his jaw relaxed slightly as he looked down at her, his eyes piercing.

He'd forgotten about Tyra.

How strange it was, having to make every decision with another person in mind. Loki was selfish; he'd never thought about anyone else when making choices. Now he had to think of his daughter constantly.

Looking down at Olivia, he was captivated by the raw fear that shone in her eyes. She was petrified for herself and for their daughter.

"We will inform SHIELD in the morning," Loki finally said, his voice low as he looked away. Olivia let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning against the door for support. She ran a hand through her hair. "I thought all of this was over."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Opening one eye, Olivia peered up at Loki. "I swear that Jane doesn't get any of this bullshit and she's been with Thor ages."

Loki smiled despite himself. "Thor does not have as many enemies as I do."

"I can't imagine Thor with enemies. He's like a big cuddly teddy bear."

She was making light of the situation because she'd let her guard down, let herself appear as vulnerable to Loki, and that made him sad. There was a time when Olivia felt completely comfortable showing her emotions.

"Would you like me to stay?" he offered softly, knowing that Olivia needed the comfort of another person after she'd had a nightmare. She looked at him for a long time.

Finally, without saying anything, she nodded.

Loki stepped to the side and watched Olivia climb into bed, curling up and pulling the duvet up. She didn't even seem surprised when Tyra's cot appeared next to her bed.

"Thanks," she murmured, fatigue softening her voice.

"I can't be in two places at once."

Olivia laughed sleepily at the joke and Loki smiled, relishing the moment of happiness.

He did not lie in bed with Olivia, as he would've liked to, but rather sat in a chair that overlooked both the bed and the cot. Olivia's eyes were shut.

"You gonna stay there all night?" she murmured. Loki gently brushed a strand of hair off her forehead.

"I will not move from this spot," he promised.

"Alright." Yawning, Olivia snuggled down further. "Night, Loki."

"Goodnight."

Olivia slept peacefully that night and when she woke up the next morning, Loki was gone.

* * *

Thank you IvyLinkin, Junglecat9 and idiot9and602 for reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

_**12.**_

Loki stood completely still by the window, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared out with a gaze that could challenge Clint's. He didn't say anything. He hardly moved. Behind him, Olivia sighed.

"You should've gone with them," she said wearily. Loki gave her a scathing look over his shoulder and Olivia made a face back at him. "At least do that weird splitting yourself in two thing that you do."

"I'd prefer it if all my attention was focused here," he murmured, still looking out the window.

"And I'd prefer it if I was on a beach in Spain but we don't always get what we want, do we?"

Loki looked at Olivia again, but she was distracted by Tyra stirring in her sleep. When their daughter remained fast asleep, she let out a sigh of relief.

"The one night our daughter decides to sleep all night has to be the one I become an insomniac," she muttered.

"Can you not sleep?"

"I probably could if I really put my mind to it."

"Why don't you, then?"

Olivia shrugged, screwing her nose up. "Don't want to, I guess," she mumbled nonchalantly.

"Why don't you see if Jane and Darcy need your help?"

Olivia shrugged again. "They're fine on their own."

Neither of them spoke for a while, and Olivia lay back on her bed, staring up at the bedroom ceiling. She was too awake, too _ready_, like she was waiting for something. Though she didn't say so, she had a _feeling. _

"Why are you even here?" she finally asked, breaking the silence. "You could be out there kicking ass, but you're just . . . here."

Loki looked amused and Olivia propped herself up on her elbows, looking at him quizzically.

"I can totally kick Death's butt if she comes anywhere near me," she added, a few curls falling over her shoulder and resting on her front. She was wearing a very thin, tight tank top. It was also very distracting.

"On any other occasion I would like to see that," Loki drawled. "But I'd prefer it if our daughter was not put in danger because you have a point to prove."

Olivia snorted indignantly, sitting up and pushing her hair back over her shoulder.

"Like you've never put someone in danger because you have a point to prove."

"I would never be so foolish."

"I don't believe you."

Loki quirked an eyebrow, smirking, and Olivia looked back at him with a challenging gleam in her eyes. She slid off the bed, leaning against the windowsill.

"I mean," she continued, her gaze never wavering from his. "Everyone makes mistakes, don't they?"

"Some more than others, it would seem," Loki said, still smirking as he loomed over Olivia. She grinned back at him.

"I can think of a few that you've made."

Olivia looked innocent as she tilted her head back, her pale skin shining in the moonlight and her eyes staring up at him with a challenge shining in them. Loki's smirk grew slightly as he gazed down at her.

As if sensing the moment between her parents, Tyra woke up and promptly started to cry. Olivia sighed.

"Alas," she murmured. "Parenthood calls."

Loki watched with appreciation the way that Olivia's hips swayed ever so slightly when she walked across the room to pick Tyra up. She looked over her shoulder.

"You're my baby daddy," she said. "That doesn't give the right to ogle me."

He laughed softly, turning away again.

Smiling to herself, Olivia turned her back on Loki and picked Tyra up, gently soothing her daughter. She'd forgotten how much fun it was to tease Loki.

She sat down on her bed and cradled Tyra on her lap while Loki continued to keep watch by the window, though for what Olivia wasn't sure. She looked up at him.

"It's rude to stare."

She blushed. "I'm not staring," she muttered, looking away again. "Wanna swap?"

"What?"

"You take Tyra, I stand by the window and brood," she explained. "I think my butt has gone to sleep."

"Your eloquence never ceases to amaze me."

"Do you want to hold your daughter or not?"

Smirking, Loki took Tyra from Olivia, cradling her in his arms. He would never cease to be amazed every time he held her in his arms at just how beautiful she was. Almost instinctively, he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Olivia asked softly. "How we just . . . _become_ parents."

"Yes," Loki agreed, smiling at his sleeping daughter.

"She's half me and half you. That's even weirder."

"I must admit that having a blood relative isn't something that I am used to," Loki said. Olivia's expression softened as she looked at him.

"Odin does love you," she said. "I mean, I know that I don't know him but he did raise you from a baby and any guy can be a father but it really takes a lot to be a dad."

Loki looked as if he was going to say something, but the burst of light in the sky prevented him; Olivia spun around.

"They're back," she said, looking over her shoulder at Loki. She didn't take Tyra from him, but rather picked up a jumper and left the room. Still holding their daughter, Loki followed.

"Well?" Jane asked as she strode into the living room, quickly followed by Olivia.

"Nothing," Steve said with slight regret in his voice, leaning against the counter. Darcy was immediately by his side, ready to be a sympathetic ear to moan in. Olivia shook her head.

"Nothing at all?"

"There was one thing," Natasha began. Behind Olivia's back, Tony was making wild gestures. "Stop it, Stark, I'm going to tell her anyway."

Olivia looked over her shoulder and Tony ceased the gestures, trying to look as if he hadn't been doing anything.

"Tell me what?"

"What did you find?" Loki demanded, still holding Tyra. There was nothing funnier than Loki, the God of Mischief, stalking through the halls of the tower with a sleeping baby in his arms. It somehow made him less intimidating.

Reaching into his pocket, Clint held something out to Olivia, who took it with shaking hands.

It was a photo, ripped in half. Olivia carefully held the pieces together, feeling her heart miss a beat when she realised that it was a photo of her.

But it wasn't just her. It was a photo of her cradling Tyra in her arms.

Loki stood behind her, looking at the photo over her shoulder, and his arms tightened around Tyra. He could feel Olivia's fear flood her and wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, to comfort her.

"It's me," Olivia whispered, looking up. "She's coming after me."

* * *

Thank you TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, IvyLinkin, MissPadawan, Junglecat9 and Britt for reviewing!

I had my first exam today . . . I think I may have possibly messed up but it's alright because it was history and I'm dropping history in my second year of college anyway. Just four more to go!

Also, would anyone be interested if I were to start a Sherlock fic? A possible Sherlock/OC fic? Thoughts and opinions would be very much appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

_**13.**_

There was a loud thud, followed by Olivia's dull murmur of, "Ow." Looking sympathetic, Steve held his hand out and helped her to her feet.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, no, it's fine," Olivia insisted, flinching and rubbing the small of her back. She sipped her water and glanced over at Tyra, who was fast asleep in her pram. "Alright, I'm ready."

Olivia, like the others, was put on a strict training routine; she was determined to be ready to fight Death. She was tired, aching and there wasn't one part of her body that didn't hurt, but she refused to give up yet, no matter how many times Steve offered a break.

"Kick his ass, Liv!" Darcy called. Steve grinned at her.

"Shouldn't you be cheering me on?"

"Aw sweetie, I'll cheer you on any day." Darcy winked and Olivia gagged. Loudly.

Laughing, Steve prepared himself and nodded at Olivia, who swung her fist at him. She knew that wrestling with Steve was hardly the same as fighting Death but he was the only one who didn't go easy on her. Thor refused to fight with her in fear of harming her and Clint was adamant that he would stick to his bow and arrow. Olivia was reluctant to ask Natasha, who was ruthless in her training, and Tony and Bruce were always in the lab.

She supposed that she could ask Loki, but she was too stubborn to ask for his help.

There was a loud thud as Olivia hit the floor again, but this time Steve didn't stop to let her get up. She rolled out of the way and scrambled to her feet, aiming another punch at him.

Finally, when the wrestling match ended, Olivia lay on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"You're improving," Steve told her, also catching his breath. She mumbled something incoherently.

"If you don't get up now then you won't get up at all," Natasha called across the hall. Groaning, Olivia pushed herself up, her whole body hurting.

"That was brutal."

"It's worth it though, isn't it?" Steve asked

"Yeah, because I'll be hench," Olivia joked, holding her hands up. "Help me, Stevie-boy."

Taking her hands, Steve hauled her to her feet and Olivia picked her up water bottle, taking a grateful sip. Climbing out of the boxing ring, she sat down on a bench next to Tyra's pram, amazed that her daughter could sleep through all the noise.

"Your training is going well," Loki commented, making her jump.

"Don't do that," she snapped, but only half heartedly. She was too tired to be angry. "Thanks," she added, leaning against the wall and shutting her eyes.

With her hair scraped back, Loki could see the small scar on her neck, a reminder of her first fight. He looked at it for a long time, frowning.

Olivia's eyes opened and she peered at him, scowling.

"Stop staring. I'm sweaty and unattractive."

"My apologies. Would you like some more assistance in your training?"

"No."

Before Loki could respond, Olivia was on her feet and muttering an excuse her breath, stalking across the hall.

* * *

_Thud, thud, thud._

Olivia's blood was boiling as she pounded the punching bag, ignoring the aches and pains that shot through her body. The lights were dull and the whole room was empty, but Olivia didn't care.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Sod off, Loki," she muttered, still punching the bag with wild anger. She knew it was late and she knew that she should've been in her room, but she couldn't sleep. Tyra was also awake, gurgling in her car seat at the back of the hall. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"How long has Tyra been awake?"

"Couple of hours."

Undoing the straps, Loki picked Tyra up and gently soothed her as she began to fuss, rubbing small circles on her back. He looked at Olivia, who was still pounding the punch bag.

"You'll hurt yourself without gloves."

She ignored him.

"I'll put our daughter back to bed," he announced, turning to leave. There was a sudden crack and Olivia cried out, clutching her hand as silent tears streamed down her cheek; she swore repeatedly under her breath. "How many times have you broken that hand?" Loki asked, looking over his shoulder.

Olivia responded by swearing very loudly.

Loki made sure that Tyra was secure in her car seat before striding over to Olivia, taking her hand in his own. She flinched, trying to jerk away.

"There are simpler ways of gaining my attention," he murmured. "I can assure you that you needn't hurt yourself."

"Go get Bruce," she said through gritted teeth.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't want you to heal it."

This was a change from the Olivia he'd spoken to the previous night. Smirking, he ignored her wish and healed her hand; she seemed to be making a habit of breaking it.

Jerking away, Olivia flexed her hand. She glared at him.

Loki caught her wrist before she could slap him.

"Slap me and you will break it yet again. Do you really wish for that to happen?"

"It would be worth it," she muttered, pulling away and brushing past him as she crossed the room, picking Tyra up. Loki watched her.

"You're scared," Loki called after her. Olivia stopped.

"What?"

"You're scared. I can see it in your eyes, Olivia." Walking forwards, Loki loomed over Olivia, whose grip tightened on the car seat handle. "You shouldn't be scared," he murmured. Olivia took a step back.

"This is all your fault," she told him.

Turning her back on him, Olivia strode out of the hall and back to her room. Loki followed her.

"What do you mean?"

She ignored him, taking Tyra out of the car seat and putting her still wide awake daughter into her cot. Still ignoring Loki, Olivia locked herself in the bathroom; he could hear the shower water running.

Loki didn't leave Olivia's room, but rather stayed by Tyra's cot, singing his daughter to sleep.

"Are you still here?" Olivia asked irritably, her damp hair loose around her shoulders. She was wearing her pyjamas.

"How is this my fault?" Loki demanded.

"You're a smart guy, I'm sure you'll work it out."

Olivia sat down on her bed and Loki felt his anger rise. Suddenly, he was looming over her, his fingers digging into her arms as he pushed her against the headboard. His breath tickled her face, his eyes burning into hers.

Olivia wasn't intimidated. She glared up at him.

"Let me go," she hissed.

"How is this my fault?"

"I'll scream."

"No one will hear you."

Olivia glowered at him, her eyes shining with defiance.

"This is your fault because if you hadn't come into my life then none of this would've happened," she told him. "I would be at home with an ordinary job and maybe even an ordinary boyfriend who loves me. I wouldn't be scared of a mad woman who is hunting me and my daughter. My life would be _normal._"

Loki hadn't been aware of Olivia's resentment, and it took him by surprise. His grip loosened ever so slightly.

"And right now you are setting a very poor example for our daughter so I suggest that you let go of me right now before either of us do something we regret."

The fire in Loki's eyes died and he let go of Olivia's arms, leaning back. He stared at her with horror, realisation of what he had just done dawning on him.

But Olivia wasn't forgiving. She glared at him.

"Go away, Loki."

The words were too harsh, too cold, to be coming out of her lips and Loki frowned at her. Silently, he stood and disappeared into the shadows.

Her angry front melting away, Olivia let out a choked sob, her head hitting the wall behind her as she squeezed her eyes shut. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as her body caved in on itself, bringing her knees up to her chest. Loki had _scared _her.

Unknown to her, Loki watched as she cried herself to sleep, unable to turn away.

A silent tear ran down Loki's cheek as he left the room.

* * *

Thank you Smileychameleon, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, IvyLinkin, Britt and MissPadawan for reviewing!

The first chapter of my Sherlock fic - A Beautiful Mess - has been posted!


	14. Chapter 14

_**14.**_

The charm bracelet shone in the the light as Olivia held it in the palm of her hand, staring at it with a blank expression. It had been months since she'd last worn it, having banished it to the realms of her jewellery box shortly after she discovered she was pregnant, but it seemed like she'd never hidden it away once she held it in her hand.

She pursed her lips together. As tempting as it was, she couldn't pretend it didn't exist forever.

Sighing, Olivia undid the clasp and slid it onto her wrist.

* * *

"Hey, Liv!" Tony called as she walked into the lab. Tyra was with Jane and Darcy, both of whom needed a well earned break from their work, and the lab was occupied by Tony, Bruce, Thor and Loki.

"Hey. What are you doing?" she asked, hopping up on the lab table and frowning at the odd looking weapon that Tony was working on. She pointedly ignored Loki.

"We're just working on a prototype," Bruce explained, taking his glasses off to wipe them. He looked old and tired, as if the whole ordeal had aged him by several years, and Olivia suddenly felt very sorry for him.

"Is it some kind of weapon?"

"Yep," Tony said. "Pass me the screwdriver."

She didn't bother reminding him of his manners as Olivia picked up the screwdriver, her charm bracelet catching the light, and handed it to Tony's waiting hand. Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with good old fashioned guns?"

Tony gave Olivia a pitying look, but then went on to explain why new weapons were necessary when fighting an unknown enemy.

Listening to Tony proved a lot more difficult when she could feel Loki's eyes on her, watching her every move. They flickered up and down, as if assessing her, and occasionally focused on the bracelet she wore around her wrist. He was surprised to see that she had it.

"Can I help?"

"No," Tony said shortly. "Pliers."

"Why not?" Olivia grumbled, handing him the pliers. "I'm not completely useless."

Bruce gave her a wry grin and Thor chuckled low; Olivia glared back at him with resentment.

"Please Tony," she whined, batting her eyelashes at him as she stuck her bottom lip out. "I'm so _bored._ I'm a stay at home mom with no job, I need something to do when I don't have Tyra!"

"I saw the last thing you tried to fix. You're not going anywhere near this stuff."

"What was the last thing that you tried to fix?" Thor asked in his usual good natured way. Olivia squirmed uncomfortably on the table, hunching her skinny shoulders up.

"My brother's radio," she said meekly, biting her lip. "To be fair, it did work for a bit."

"Yeah, about two seconds before it exploded."

"Shut up, Tony."

Even Loki cracked a grin at the thought of the exploding radio. Olivia blushed, scowling, and tried to distract herself by picking up the nearest thing that came to hand, which happened to be a stapler.

"Why do you have a stapler?"

"We usually use it to staple things," Bruce said with a grin from the other side of the lab.

"Yeah, but this place is so full of high tech gadgets, why are you using a . . . low techy-tech thing?"

Olivia started to play with the stapler, opening it and closing it, and waved her hand about to prove her point, sending staples everywhere.

"Oh. Whoops."

"Olivia!" Tony scowled. "You can pick them up now."

"I am not getting on my knees on this floor. Who knows what you've done to it."

"It's not like you're not used to being on your knees," Tony shot back. Olivia's response was to slide off the table, hit Tony hard across the back of the head and then proceed to collect the staples with the dustpan and brush that Bruce kindly offered her to make things easier.

"Right," Tony said, picking up the weapon and grinning. Olivia sat back on the table, crossing her legs. "I'm firing this baby up."

"Stark, no," Bruce protested. "It isn't ready. You have to test it on a shooting range!"

"I have a perfectly good target here," Tony muttered, aiming the weapon at Loki in a not so subtle manner. Thor chuckled.

"He isn't joking, Thor," Loki muttered, rolling his eyes at Tony and moving out of the way.

"Surely you do not mean to shoot my brother?"

"Of course not," Tony said lightly. "Why would I do such a thing?" He turned his back on Loki, this time aiming at the poorly drawn target on the wall; it looked like it was drawn with a marker.

"Aw hell no," Olivia muttered as Tony pressed the button. Before she could move out of the way, it exploded with a burst of light, shooting a large hole in the wall that missed the target and sending them all flying to the floor in a desperate attempt for cover. Olivia felt a sharp pain as her head collided with the table on the way down.

"You are an idiot." Loki didn't try to hide his distaste for Tony as he stood up, brushing the dust off his leather trousers.

"And you need to work on your insults," Tony snapped. His hair was slightly dishevelled. "It's only a prototype."

"A prototype you should've used outside," Bruce said, taking in several deep breaths as he also stood up.

"Are you alright, Bruce?" Olivia asked him.

"Fine."

Olivia was the only one to watch Bruce with worry; the rest knew that he could handle a slight fall. He had far better control over his anger than he used to.

"Are you well, Olivia?" Thor asked kindly, helping her stand up. She nodded, clutching her head.

"I just caught my head on the table, it's fine," she said, leaning against the table. Her cardigan had slid down and the bruises on her arms were clearly on display for everyone to stare at.

Realising that Thor was staring at her arms, Olivia grinned self consciously and tugged her cardigan up, running a hand through her hair.

"I should probably go check on Tyra," she mumbled. "If I have concussion, Tony, you're paying for the hospital bill."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tony muttered, now examining the remaining pieces of the weapon. Thor waited until Olivia had gone before turning on Loki, clutching his brother by the arm.

"Please excuse us," he said, hauling Loki out of the lab. Tony barely noticed as they left.

They rounded a corner and it was only then that Thor slammed Loki against the wall, seething with anger.

"Did you harm Olivia in any way last night?" he demanded furiously.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Do not lie to me, brother, I saw the bruises on her arm!"

Loki looked at Thor for a long time, realising that Thor wasn't as stupid as he always thought him to be, before finally nodding.

"Believe me when I say that no one regrets it more than I do."

Looking disgusted, Thor released Loki, letting his brother fall to his feet. To harm a woman was disgusting, but to harm the mother of your child was worse. Thor could never intentionally hurt Jane.

"You claim to care for her and yet you continue to harm her," Thor finally said in a low voice. "Believe me when I say that if you so much as raise your voice at Olivia again, I will make you regret it."

Loki could only watch his brother storm away from him.

* * *

Thank you IvyLinkin, Smileychameleon and MissPadawan for reviewing!


	15. Chapter 15

_**15.**_

"A girl's night out? Are you mad?"

"Come on," Darcy said. "A night out is exactly what we need."

"I'm a mom now, Darcy, I can't just drop everything and have a night out," Olivia pointed out, though somewhat regretfully. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone out with her friends.

"Loki will look after her."

"And Thor will look after them both," Jane added softly, seeing the flicker of worry in Olivia's eyes. The three women were in Olivia's room; Jane was sitting at her dressing table while Olivia and Darcy lounged on the bed together. Tyra was having a nap.

"I don't know," she said uncertainly. "It's not that I don't want to, because I do, but I have Tyra now and with everything going on, I probably need to keep a clear head." She sighed; she hadn't expected what little social life she already had to disappear so rapidly after giving birth.

"I'm not suggesting that we go clubbing," Darcy retorted, propping herself up with her elbows. "We could get drinks. A meal, even."

Olivia frowned. A meal and drinks with the girls did sound tempting . . .

"When was the last time you went out?" Darcy asked her. Olivia scowled.

"That's not fair."

"We could even go on the pull." Darcy waggled her eyebrows. "You're a single lady now, Liv."

"And a mom."

"How are things with Steve, Darc?" Jane asked with a wide grin. Darcy's cheeks turned pink as she tried to maintain a dignified expression.

"Very well, thank you," she said curtly, making Jane's grin widen.

"How was your dinner last night?" Olivia teased. Steve and Darcy seemed to be going out every week now.

"Great."

"How was Steve last night?" Jane prompted.

"Magnificent," Darcy said with a sigh, rolling onto her back and looking incredibly pleased with herself. "I know you two have banged gods and everything but sweet Jesus, Steve's body is _incredible._"

"I can imagine," Olivia said with a giggle. She'd seen a shirtless Steve on multiple occasions.

"And his hands." Darcy sighed again, shutting her eyes. "Wow."

"What about you, Jane?" Olivia asked. Jane blushed. "What's Thor like?"

"Thor is a very tender lover, actually," Jane said curtly, her cheeks turning pink. Darcy cackled, sitting up.

"Do you do roleplay? The god and saucy wench?"

"No!" Desperate to change the conversation, Jane said to Olivia, "Liv, you haven't told us about Loki yet."

Olivia shifted uncomfortably, her cheeks turning red. "There's nothing to tell," she mumbled.

"Oh I bet there is. What was he like? Was he really kinky?" Darcy demanded with an eager grin. "Did he make you his bitch?"

"Darcy," Jane squealed, laughing, and Olivia had to suppress her own laughter.

"He liked to maintain a certain amount of control," she said, making Jane and Darcy gasp before falling into fits of laughter. Olivia giggled. "I will say one thing," she added. "His lips were amazing."

Darcy groaned and the three of them laughed again.

* * *

"You shouldn't be going out."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's a meal and a couple of drinks. I'll be back before my bedtime, I swear."

Loki scowled, cradling Tyra against his chest and trying to soothe his active daughter to sleep; she seemed more interested in tugging at his hair. Crossing her arms, Olivia shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm allowed to have a life."

"Our daughter needs her mother."

Olivia's eyebrows rose and she straightened up, pursing her lips together.

"Let me get this straight," she said slowly. "I carry her for nine months, putting myself at risk because she is half Frost Giant and could've killed me at multiple points in my pregnancy, and then give birth to her. I look after her for the first month of her life on my own. You have no rights, Loki, to lecture me on parenting when you weren't there when I needed you the most."

"My absence was of no fault of mine," Loki hissed. Tyra picked up on his anger and began to squirm.

"And it wasn't my fault either," Olivia snapped back.

"That doesn't give you the right to leave her - "

"With her father?" she interrupted. "Are you telling me that you don't want to be with her, Loki?"

"You know that is not what I'm saying."

Loki frowned, narrowing his eyes at her as she stood in the doorway of his room, hard faced and scowling. He couldn't understand how Olivia could be so . . . bitter. It wasn't her.

"I think that after everything you have put me through, I deserve one night out," Olivia said.

"A mother should be with her child," Loki argued.

"And you're beginning to sound like a dad who doesn't want to be with his daughter!" she shouted, making Tyra sob in response. Loki shushed in her ear, rubbing gentle circles on her back, and Olivia sighed.

"I want nothing more than to spend time with my daughter," he said carefully. "But not because her mother has chosen a night out over her."

"I'm going out if you like it or not."

"You can't."

"Or what?" Olivia demanded, whirling around to face him. "Or what, Loki?" she asked. "You can't stop me."

Loki's eyes flickered down to Olivia's arms, where the bruises had faded to faint marks that decorated her skin. Guilt washed over him, his arms tightening around Tyra.

"It isn't safe," he protested quietly. Olivia snorted, a ghost of her smile appearing on her face.

"Since when has a little danger stopped me from doing anything?"

Loki smirked faintly, remembering all the danger Olivia had put herself in before just to get a thrill, to prove a point. She wasn't afraid of danger.

"Don't drink too much," he said. "You mortals seem to have a pitiful tolerance to alcohol."

"As opposed to you immortals knocking it back like there's no tomorrow?" she retorted. She smiled faintly. "Thanks, Loki."

He didn't say anything, gently kissing Tyra's head as he watched Olivia leave, going to her room to get ready for the evening ahead. Somewhere, deep in the dark of an abandoned warehouse, blood red lips tilted into a wide grin as Death readied herself for revenge.

* * *

Thank you TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, Smileychameleon and IvyLinkin for reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

_**16.**_

She was drunk. Olivia, Darcy and Jane had ended up in a fantastically cool and hip club, the sort of thing that Olivia went to when she was younger. It was their curiosity and Darcy's approval that led them to the club, where they ordered drinks and allowed themselves to be dragged onto the dance floor.

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining, Olivia scribbled a number on the guy's hand, winked at him and slid off her barstool to join Jane and Darcy, both of whom stared at her with wide eyes.

"Did you just give him your number?" Jane shouted over the music. Olivia laughed.

"I gave him the number of the Chinese restaurant we went to earlier!"

Jane and Darcy laughed, grabbing Olivia by the hands as they danced.

She must've looked a right state, her forehead sweaty and her hair slowly escaping the elaborate bun she'd tied it in, but Olivia didn't care; she felt young and free, her troubles left outside the door. She'd forgotten her initial promises to remain sober.

She was a young, single mother; she was entitled to some fun. And then there was Loki with his cheekbones and his eyes and his infuriating smirk that still had her weak at the knees every time it was shot in her direction. He was a mad man - he'd tried to destroy New York! - and she knew it, but he was brilliant and funny and so smart. He was in love with himself, cared for his daughter and she was a fool to think that he would ever love her like she thought she loved him.

Oh lord, she had to pee. That third cocktail had been a bad idea.

Stumbling and apologizing to everyone, Olivia tried to look as natural as possible as she made the long journey from the dance floor to the toilets. She gave those that seemed far less drunk than her half smiles, wobbling in her heels.

Finally, when she fell into the cubicle, what happened was best kept between Olivia and the toilet. Stumbling out, however, she did feel a lot better.

Gripping the sink for support, Olivia peered at her reflection in the mirror. She was hot, sweaty and her eyeliner was slowly spreading itself across her face.

She splashed cold water on her face, using the paper towels to wipe away the worst of the sweat and make up, and released her hair from the bun, letting it fall against her shoulders. She stuffed the pins into her bag.

A sudden wave of nausea rolled over Olivia and she hurtled into the cubicle again.

Two minutes later, Jane and Darcy found her on the floor, moaning and mumbling incoherently.

"Are you alright, Liv?" Jane asked, crouching and maintaining her dignity in her short dress as well as she could.

"Uh huh," Olivia slurred. "I want another drink."

"I think you've had enough," Darcy told her, grinning. "Should I get her some water?"

"Please."

Darcy left and Jane hauled Olivia up from the floor, both of them stumbling in their heels. Jane leaned Olivia against the sinks while she got some tissue, gently wiping her face.

When Darcy returned, Olivia sipped the glass of water, washing away the acidic taste that lingered in her mouth.

"We should probably get you home," Darcy said, trying not to laugh at her very drunk friend, who smiled at her.

"Alright," she said wearily. "I'm not drunk," she added, clutching Darcy's offered hand for support.

* * *

Sneaking in was just too easy; no one noticed her as she moulded into the shadows, disappearing into the darkness. She darted through the corridors silently, her feet barely touching the ground. She made no sound.

The room was not guarded. She snorted quietly as she slid in, mocking the mortals for their foolishness.

Not even Laufeyson was expecting her.

The baby was still awake, presumably left in hope that she would fall asleep, and she allowed her lips to curl into a slight smirk as she touched the baby's smooth cheek. She gurgled at the contact, squirming enthusiastically, unaware of the danger.

Her arms sweeped around the baby, lifting her from the cot. She was cool to touch, like her father.

Death smirked. Odinson and Laufeyson would regret the day that they destroyed Thanos.

* * *

Her coat wrapped around her and her feet bare, Olivia stumbled from the cab to the building, supported by Jane and Darcy. They steered her towards the elevator.

"I don't feel too good," Olivia muttered.

"We know," Darcy said sympathetically. "You'll probably feel worse in the morning."

Olivia chuckled weakly, walking into the door as they slid open.

"You're back early," Tony teased, looking up. "Are you drunk, Liv?"

Olivia tried to look at him with a serious expression, swaying unsteadily on her feet as she glowered at him.

"Just a little bit," she said curtly. Tony snorted, but Loki didn't look amused.

"Sit down, Liv, we'll get you some more water," Jane said, and Olivia flopped onto an armchair, her legs swung over one arm. Darcy laughed again at the goofy smile Olivia directed at Tony and Loki.

"There is no need, Jane," Loki said, standing up. "I'll take her to her room and make sure she gets some sleep."

He extended his hand to Olivia, waiting, and she looked up at him blankly. Sighing, Loki picked her up bridal style, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other supporting her legs.

"I'm not sure this is appropriate, Loki," she slurred as he carried her to her room, burying her face in his chest. She giggled. "Loki-poki karaoke, let's do the hokey kokey."

Loki ignored her drunk ramblings, which was difficult as they only became more amusing, and took her into her room, carefully setting her on her feet. He handed Olivia her pyjamas and she stumbled into the bathroom to get changed.

"Are you going to put me to bed?" she teased, and then snorted with laughter. "Loki has to put me to bed!"

"As amusing as your drunken ramblings are, I suggest you keep them to a minimum," Loki said quietly. "Tyra is trying to sleep."

"Tyra! I have to check my baby! I'll be quiet, I promise."

With an exaggerated display of being quiet, Olivia shushed Loki loudly and opened the nursery door, wobbling towards the crib.

"Tyra," she said softly. "I'm home, baby."

Reaching down, Olivia froze when she felt the blanket.

"Tyra?"

Panic flooded her and Loki strode forwards, also worried. Tearing back the blanket, Olivia screamed.

Tyra was gone.

* * *

Thank you Smileychameleon, RandomCelebLover, IvyLinkin, MissPadawan and Embracing the Sea for reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

_**17.**_

"I've called Fury," Tony said as he strode into the lounge. "He's sending out agents to go on patrol. Have Clint and Natasha left already?"

"We're tracking their movements right now," Darcy called from her place at the table, monitoring her laptop.

Nodding, Tony squeezed Olivia's shoulder as he passed and suited up, leaving without a word. Olivia stared out the window with blank eyes, her nails cutting into her skin as she scratched her hands, a frantic look in her eyes. On the table in front of her was a cold mug of coffee, made by Jane in the vain hope that it would help calm her friend. Olivia was anything but calm.

"I should go as well, just in case," Steve murmured to Darcy, who nodded with understanding.

"Take this." She handed him an ear piece. "We're keeping in touch with everyone."

Nodding, Steve gave her an intense look, which meant more than any kiss could to Darcy at that moment in time, and then glanced at Olivia. He didn't try to comfort her as he left.

"I should go with them," Olivia announced suddenly, standing up. "I'm going to get changed."

"You will be no use in your state," Thor reasoned with her.

"I can't just _sit _here while my baby is out there!"

"Have a drink, Olivia, and - "

"_I DON'T WANT TO DRINK!" _she screamed, snatching the mug from Thor's outstretched hand and throwing it against the wall. It shattered. "My daughter is _missing, _Thor, and I should be out there _looking for her!_"

"Olivia," Loki murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder. She knocked it off, spinning around to face him.

"One night, Loki," she hissed. "You had to look after her for _one night_ and you couldn't even manage that! I was right to doubt you, you're a shit father!"

"At least I was caring for our daughter while you were out becoming more intoxicated by the minute," Loki snapped back, his voice dangerously low. Seeing the dangerous glint in his brother's eyes, Thor placed a restraining hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Let us not blame each other," he said calmly, looking at them both. "Fighting will do us no good."

Furious, Olivia turned her back on them both and snatched her phone from the coffee table, quickly texting Bruce. He was in the lab, trying to analyse any traces of DNA left behind. His reply was almost immediate; he hadn't found anything yet.

With a frustrated sigh, Olivia threw her phone on the couch and began to pace.

Her daughter, the child she swore to protect the moment she held Tyra in her arms, was missing. Olivia had never felt pain like this before, not when her father beat her, not when she was disowned, not even when Loki left her with those cruel parting words that she would never forget. No, nothing amounted to knowing that her daughter was missing and maybe even hurt.

The idea made Olivia's heart miss a beat. Several beats. She felt sick and dizzy, suddenly short of breath.

"Olivia?" Jane's voice was weak against the pounding in her ears. Olivia clutched at her friend desperately.

"Can't - _breathe,_" she choked, the revelation making it only harder to breathe.

"She's having a panic attack," Jane announced, her voice stern and full of authority. "Olivia, sit down."

Still clutching her, Olivia allowed Jane to lead her to the couch and make her sit down.

"Focus on me, Liv, and only me," Jane instructed. "Look at me. Breathe in and out, alright?"

Jane breathed in and Olivia mimicked her, though her breaths were far shakier. Finally, after several minutes of copying Jane, Olivia felt like she could breathe properly again, but that didn't shake off the feeling of nausea.

"Drink this," Thor said softly, handing Olivia a glass of water. She accepted it.

Loki, who had also witnessed Olivia's panic attack, found it difficult to look at her when she seemed so vulnerable and turned his back on her, stalking across the room. Darcy was sitting in front of the laptop, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Yo," she said, seeing his reflection behind her.

"Has there been any news?" he demanded.

"Nope."

What little hope that Loki had felt disappeared, and he felt all the energy drain from his body as he accepted defeat. His daughter was gone, missing. He swore that when he caught whoever had taken her that he would make them wish for the sweet mercy of pain.

"We're doing everything we can," Darcy said, her unusually soft voice tearing Loki away from his thoughts. He looked down at her. "You are her dad, yeah, but you're not the only one who loves Tyra."

"I'm sorry," Loki murmured. "I did not realise that she was so cared for."

"Of course she is, she's family!"

Family.

Loki frowned, looking at Thor, who was still caring for the frightened Olivia. He was not Loki's brother by blood, but he was right; they had grown together, played together and fought together. Even after everything, Thor had saved him from Thanos and cared for him while they were both in Asgard.

And now Thor was caring for Olivia, the woman that had softened his brother's heart. He cared for her like he was her brother also, holding her while she cried and laughing at her jokes and sharing the few happy times they'd experienced together.

Though he would never tell anyone, in later years Loki would come to think of that night as the night that he learnt family was not just made of blood relatives.

Silently, he left Darcy's side and fell into the armchair across from Olivia and Thor, exhausted. Thor offered him a small smile and left, placing a kiss on the side of Olivia's head before he went.

Olivia looked up at him, her eyes red and bloodshot, and scowled.

"Where were you?" she demanded, her voice hoarse. "Where were you when you were meant to be looking after her?"

"In here," Loki replied slowly. He couldn't allow his anger to rise, not when Olivia was in that state. "Tyra was asleep, I was certain that she was safe - "

"But she wasn't!" Olivia interrupted, her voice rising. "After everything you still left her alone - "

"As did you," Loki retorted, standing up. Olivia shot to her feet.

"I went out and I made a mistake," she snapped back. "At least I have the decency to acknowledge that my absence played a part in our daughter going missing - "

"I'm sorry!" Loki shouted. Olivia was silent and she stared up at him as he strode forwards her, clutching her shoulders. "I am sorry," he repeated quietly, so that only she could her. "I am sorry that I left you under false pretenses, I am sorry that I hurt you and I am sorry that I did not protect our daughter but I am doing everything that I can to ensure that she is safe."

Olivia didn't say anything, swallowing as she looked down at her bare feet. Loki's hands softened around her shoulders and he leaned closer.

"I am sorry, Olivia Murphy," he whispered. "Please forgive me."

Olivia looked up again, into those green eyes that had sparkled with fun and mischief and love. She got lost in those eyes of his, but not now, not anymore.

Slowly, she pulled away.

"If anything happens to our daughter," Olivia said, her voice trembling. "I swear to God, Loki, that I will _never _forgive you."

* * *

Thank you Smileychameleon, Embracing the Sea and idiot9 for reviewing! This was a hard chapter to write, I must admit . . .

My last exam tomorrow, wish me luck!


	18. Chapter 18

_**18.**_

Pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail, Olivia looked at her reflection in the mirror with a hard gaze, her body rigid with determination. She wriggled into her catsuit, feeling the tight material envelope her body, and realised with vague amusement that she never did get back to Fury about the job offer. Maybe, when all this was finally over, then she would consider it.

No one had noticed her leaving the lounge, and if they had then they didn't question her.

"You're leaving," Loki commented, standing in the doorway of her room.

"I have to."

Loki didn't argue. He stood in silence, watching Olivia as she tied up her boots and then opened her drawer, taking out the gun that she hadn't used in months. It felt heavy and unfamiliar in her hands.

"That won't protect you from her," Loki said, and Olivia didn't have to ask who he was talking about. She smiled grimly.

"I know." She didn't add that carrying the gun gave her a sense of safety, even if it wasn't much good.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No," Olivia admitted. "But I will. I have one of those _feelings._"

It was a weird feeling, like a gut feeling but more intense, and Olivia found it near impossible to explain to everyone. Still, as she said it, Loki nodded in understanding.

"I'll come with you."

Olivia looked like she was going to argue, but then she thought better of it and nodded in silence. She couldn't do it without Loki.

Loki held out his hand. Hesitantly, Olivia took it, her heart leaping at the familiar feeling of his skin against hers, and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a strange sensation. It was quick and over in seconds, so when she opened her eyes she saw that she and Loki were standing in the garage. She let go of his hand.

"I didn't think that you'd want to inform everyone of your departure," Loki explained, seeing the mild confusion on her face. "They would try to stop you."

"Thank you," she murmured, walking away from him. She slowly approached the covered vehicle in the corner, removing the sheet.

Despite everything, Olivia couldn't suppress the wide smile that spread across her face when she saw the motorcycle that Tony had brought for her all those months ago. It was still in perfect condition.

Loki followed her as she pushed it outside, into the darkness of the night. The air was cool against her warm face and Olivia breathed it in, shutting her eyes.

"Are you riding with me?" she asked Loki, opening her eyes and looking over her shoulder. He nodded.

Olivia swung her legs over the motorcycle and Loki sat behind her, his hands gently resting on her waist.

"You may want to hold on tight," Olivia advised over her shoulder, pulling on her helmet and starting the engine.

A wide grin spread across her face as the pair zoomed off into the night.

_We're coming for you, Tyra._

* * *

"Uh, guys," Darcy called over her shoulder, frowning at the laptop screen. "We kinda have a problem."

"What is it?" Jane asked, striding to where her friend was sitting and peering over her shoulder. Darcy pointed.

"Unless someone somehow broke into the garage, which is highly unlikely, Olivia has gone for a midnight ride."

"Loki must have gone too," Thor said.

"Is there any way we can contact them?"

"I've already tried."

Jane rubbed a hand across her forehead, shutting her eyes, and Thor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Inform the others," he said to Darcy. "They can look for my brother and Olivia as well as Tyra."

* * *

"Here we are again," Olivia muttered, taking off her helmet as she stared up at the warehouse, the very same warehouse where Loki had broken her heart. Loki seemed to recognize it as well; his jaw clenched.

Silently, Olivia slid off the motorcycle and Loki followed her, his hand closing around her wrist.

Olivia looked at him in surprise, her eyes darting down to the hand that held her wrist, and slowly Loki released her, as if realising what he had just done.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a low voice.

Olivia looked at him. "Yes," she finally whispered.

Loki's face suddenly split into a wide, devious grin that made the corners of Olivia's lips twitch and he grabbed her wrist again, his eyes staring deep into hers as he pressed a lingering kiss on the inside of her wrist. Her pulse leaped.

"Follow me."

Keeping a tight grip on her gun, Olivia quickly followed him inside, her heart still pounding from the sudden kiss. She knew the grin that he gave her; Loki had a plan.

They strode through the warehouse and up the stairs, and Olivia could feel her fear rising. Her toes skirted against Loki's heels because she walked so close behind him, desperate to keep him in her line of sight at all times, and her hands shook. She wasn't scared for Loki or even herself, but for their daughter. Tyra was in danger and if anything happened to her -

Olivia shook her head. She couldn't think like that.

"Loki," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said, you're not a shit father and I don't blame you," she babbled. Loki slowly turned to face her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm a horrible person and if we get through this then - "

"I forgive you," Loki murmured, cutting her off. Olivia stared up at him with her wide eyes, the sudden urge to fling her arms around his neck and kiss him overwhelming her. He stared back at her, an intense gaze that sent a shiver down her spine, and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Aw," a smooth voice interrupted, making Olivia jump. "How touching."

Standing at the end of the corridor was Death, and in her arms was a sleeping Tyra. Olivia lurched forwards, only to be restrained by Loki. A wide smile spread across Death's face.

"Hello again."

* * *

Thank you MissPadawan, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, Smileychameleon, LittleMissTree, Embracing the Sea and Junglecat9 for reviewing!


	19. Chapter 19

_**19.**_

Death's smirk widened as she regarded the fearful parents standing in front of her, Loki's hands holding Olivia back with an iron grip. Her eyes flickered between their sleeping daughter and Death, whereas Loki didn't look away from the shining blood red eyes that silently mocked them.

"Well now," she said, breaking the silence. "Why don't you come through and make yourselves comfortable? We don't want to be standing in the corridor all night, do we?"

With a flick of her hips she glided into the room to her left, and Olivia was quick to follow. When she took one step too close to Death, she tightened her arms around Tyra.

"Ah ta ta," she scolded, shaking her head. "I'd stay back if I were you."

"Please." Olivia's voice was barely a whisper, a broken plead as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please," she begged. "Don't hurt her."

Death ignored her. "Did you like the little dreams I sent you?"

Olivia looked confused, but Loki's eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. His lips twisted into his own smirk, one of mild admiration.

"How clever," he said quietly, almost teasingly. Olivia's head snapped around to look at him before slowly facing Death again.

"You," she whispered.

"Yes, me," Death drawled. "I thought it would be terribly dull but playing with your mind was just so . . . " her voice trailed off as she searched for the right word. "_Satisfying._" Her eye's met Loki's. "I suppose you felt the same, Laufeyson?"

"I don't find pleasure in tampering with minds."

"I find it hard to believe that it was your wit and charm that got her into bed with you."

Olivia's hand tightened around her gun, an action that didn't go missed by Death. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be so soft," she snapped. "It isn't as if he hasn't done it before."

"What do you want?" Olivia demanded, wiping the tears from her face as she looked Death in the eye with a hard, blazing look. She was done being weak and the victim; her daughter needed her.

"Don't you remember?" Death taunted. "I did tell you, Olivia, but did you listen?"

_I want to destroy you the way you destroyed him._

The memory was so loud in Olivia's mind that Loki could hear it, and he shut his eyes. He had been expecting this day since Thor rescued him from Thanos. Death was a woman scorned and, worse yet, a woman whose love had been taken from her. She was filled with such rage and hatred that it seemed only right for her to take away everyone that Loki himself loved.

"Olivia and our daughter have no involvement in his death," he finally said, opening his eyes and taking a step forwards, shielding Olivia. "I killed Thanos."

"_LIAR,_" Death screeched, wakening Tyra and causing the baby to scream. The cold arms that held her weren't her mother's or her father's, and the air around her was stale, dusty. She wasn't with her parents or in her nursery, and that caused her great distress.

Olivia jerked forwards at the sound of Tyra's cries, but Loki held her back.

"I was weak from the torture," he continued. "But I had enough strength left to kill him. It is my fault that Thanos is dead. Kill me if you must, but leave my daughter and Olivia alone."

Death looked at him for a long time, her expression softening slightly, and Olivia frowned. Slowly, Death released Tyra from her grip, placing her in an improvised cot of a box stuffed with blankets. Though she still wasn't safe, Olivia sighed in relief to see Tyra out of the arms of Death.

Death sauntered forwards, slowly, carefully, stopping only when she was inches away from Loki. She looked up at him with her wide eyes, innocent and young.

Then she grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room.

"You lying fool," she spat over Olivia's horrified scream. "I know it wasn't you who killed him. And I am going to destroy _everyone _that you love."

Olivia knelt by Loki's side, choking back a horrified sob when she saw the blood trickle down the side of his head, and looked up at Death, who was slowly approaching Tyra.

"_STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!_" Olivia screamed, hurtling across the room.

Not caring for the consequences, Olivia threw herself onto Death, using strength fueled by her anger to throw Death to the ground. She reached for her gun, but Death snatched her wrist, her nails digging into Olivia's skin. With a yell, Olivia used her free hand to punch Death as hard as she could, ignoring the pain that burst through her fist.

"Oh!" Death laughed. "You've trained your pet well, Laufeyson."

"I am not his pet," Olivia snarled.

With another laughed, Death threw Olivia off her, pinning her to the ground with a hand curled around her throat. Loki stood, taking a step forwards, but Death's hand tightened.

"I would stay back if I were you," she purred, her other hand trailing over Olivia's collarbone. She could feel Olivia's heartbeat race, pounding beneath her touch.

Tyra screamed, and Loki knew that he had to get her out of the building soon but he couldn't take his eyes off Olivia, who was silent but defiant. Breathing heavily, she remained completely still under Death's hands, staring her in the eye. If she was going to die, then she wanted to stare Death in the eye for the entire time.

"I could rip out your heart right now," Death murmured, her hand resting over Olivia's heart. She looked at Loki. "Do you want it?"

The windows suddenly burst, glass scattering across the floor as they were smashed by Tony flying through, throwing Death off Olivia.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," Tony said. "Loki."

"Stark."

Scrambling to her feet, Olivia raced across the room to Tyra and when Death made to follow, Tony blasted her backwards again.

Loki was across the room in seconds, grabbing Death by the throat.

"Brother!"

The floors shook as Thor landed, eyes quickly scanning the room. Loki sighed, looking over his shoulder.

"Stay back, Thor," he growled.

"Olivia," Thor said, his eyes never leaving Loki's. "Take Tyra."

Olivia didn't argue as she held Tyra close to her chest, racing from the room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Outside, Steve, Natasha and Clint were waiting for her, armed and ready. Seeing Olivia emerge from the building, Steve raced forwards.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, taking her by the arm. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Oh _God." _

She looked as if she might faint, but Steve gently guided her to the pavement, where he made her sit. Olivia sat, waiting and clinging to Tyra, whispering in her daughter's ear. They were alive.

It felt like hours before Loki, Thor and Tony finally left the building. Each of them wore grim expressions but none of them would speak of what had happened.

"She is gone," Loki assured Olivia, kneeling in front of her and gently stroking Tyra's hair. "I can promise that she will never hurt you or Tyra again."

Still sobbing, Olivia cradled Tyra with one arm and wrapped the other around Loki's neck, pulling him into a tight hug that she couldn't bear to let him end. Shutting his eyes, Loki buried his face into Olivia's shoulder and hugged her back, relieved that she and Tyra were safe.

He pulled away gently, placing a kiss on Olivia's forehead and then Tyra's. Loki stood up.

"Come," he said, extending his hand to Olivia, who took it immediately. "Lets go home."

* * *

Thank you TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, Embracing the Sea, Smileychameleon, theFGnat and for reviewing! The original ending of this chapter was far more climatic but I decided that I've put Loki and Olivia through enough.

And on that note, there will be a lot of Loki/Olivia making up fluff featuring in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

_**20.**_

Tyra was fast asleep in her cot, her tiny fists clenched and her chest slowly rising and falling as she breathed, dreaming happily. She was blissfully oblivious of the night's events, apparently having forgotten everything, and that made Olivia sigh in relief.

She and Loki stood by the cot, watching their daughter sleep in silence. The events of that night made Olivia think.

"We came so close to losing her," she whispered, breaking the silence. Her eyes didn't waver from Tyra.

"Yes," Loki agreed quietly. "But we didn't."

Olivia's lips twitched into a faint smile and she nodded, happy. Tyra was safe, they were safe, all three of them were alive.

Loki wouldn't tell her how Death was gone, no matter how hard everyone pestered him. Thor and Tony also seemed to take the same vow of silence, so there was no other choice than to respect their decision.

Still, that didn't stop Olivia from being curious.

Leaning down, she pressed a gentle kiss on Tyra's forehead, laughing when her daughter's face scrunched up slightly. Loki's fingers brushed against Tyra's cheek, his expression soft as he gazed at her.

"Sleep well, Tyra," Olivia whispered as she and Loki left the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

Olivia looked up at Loki, giving him a brief smile, and he smiled back. She didn't ask him to leave, nor did he want to, so he sat on the edge of her bed while she locked herself in the bathroom to change in her pyjamas.

"You don't need to be shy," Loki teased. Unlocking the door, Olivia pulled her t-shirt over her bare torso and stuck her tongue out at him, scrambling onto her bed.

"Modesty is an attractive trait in some women."

Loki smirked, looking down, and Olivia laughed to herself. She curled her legs up to her chest, hugging them, and rested her chin on her arms, looking at him.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, looking at each other with such intensity that Olivia could feel her heart pounding, overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him. She silently cursed him for making her knees feel weak when he smiled at her.

"I miss you," Olivia blurted out suddenly, and then blushed. She hadn't meant to say that.

"I am sitting right here," Loki said, confused. His brow furrowed slightly and his lips turned into the slightest of frowns.

"No," she moaned quietly. "No, I mean . . . I miss _you. _I've been a total cow to you and I didn't mean any of the stuff I said to you, I only said it because I knew that it would hurt you. You're not a crap dad and I don't hate you, Loki, I think I might actually - " Olivia cut herself off before she could blurt something out again. "I miss you," she finished lamely.

Laughing softly, Loki shifted his position so he was kneeling in front of Olivia, taking her face in his hands. She leaned into his touch automatically.

"May I be completely sincere with you?"

"You can't be sincere," she teased.

Loki grinned a wicked grin and Olivia felt her stomach clench.

"You are the most infuriating woman that I have ever encountered," he told, his thumb brushing against her cheekbone. "Olivia, you drive me mad with your stubborn nature and your constant insults and the way that you insist on putting yourself in danger. You could've got yourself killed tonight."

"I was - " Olivia began to protest, but Loki gently shushed her.

"I have never met anyone quite like you, Olivia, but no matter how much you infuriate me, I cannot deny that I love you."

_I love you._

There was a time when those three words were the bane of Olivia's existence, the one thing that she feared hearing or saying.

Now, however, she stared Loki with wide eyes that filled with tears of happiness as she repeated the words in her mind.

Slowly, Loki removed his hands from her face, watching her carefully. Olivia looked down.

Suddenly, she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a forceful kiss that was filled with love and hope and happiness and so many pent up emotions that had gathered over the months. Her lips were soft and warm and familiar, and Loki clung to the feeling. With one hand on her waist and the other tangling in her soft curls, Loki felt that kissing Olivia was better than the best ale Asgard had to offer; she was his and he was hers and nothing else in the world mattered because they had each other.

"I love you too," she whispered breathlessly. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She pulled him for another kiss, and he pulled her onto his lap so she straddled him.

When the kiss ended, Loki's lips were feverish against her skin as he continued to kiss her; her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, lowering her onto the mattress and lying over her as he kissed her lips again.

"Wait," Olivia whispered. His lips attached themselves to her neck. "Loki, wait," she said again, more forcefully. She gently pushed him off her.

"What is it, love?" he murmured. She was flushed and breathless, truly a beautiful sight to see. Smirking, he brushed her hair off her cheek.

"Believe me, I want nothing more than to have really hot make up sex," she admitted with a grin. "But maybe we're moving a little bit too fast."

With a quiet sigh, Loki smiled and rolled off her, lying by her side. He wrapped his arms around her and Olivia snuggled in close to his chest, curling her body against his.

They lay in silence for a few moments, but suddenly Loki's breath hitched slightly when he felt Olivia's lips on his neck.

"Olivia," he murmured.

"Yeah?" Her lips travelled up to his jaw, her hands running along his chest.

"I thought that you wanted to take things slowly."

"I changed my mind," she whispered, grinning as she rolled onto him, straddling his hips. "You may want to do that thing where you stop any noises we make from leaving this room . . . "

"I have already taken care of that," he assured her.

"How presumptuous of you."

With a playful growl, Loki grabbed Olivia by the waist and threw her onto the mattress beneath him.

"You forget your place, mortal."

"Loki."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Loki grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

Her arms around Loki's neck, Olivia kissed him enthusiastically as they stumbled out of her room, neither of them willing to release each other.

"Ok, ew," Darcy said, brushing past them in the corridor. She stopped, turning around. "Oh my God!" she squealed.

Laughing, Olivia released Loki and grinned at Darcy, who stared at them with a happy grin.

"Morning," Olivia said with a slight giggle.

"You guys are back together! That's amazing!" Darcy flung her arms around them both and hugged them tightly, making Olivia laugh even more. "I have to tell everyone!" Before Olivia could say anything, Darcy let go of them and ran to the lounge, shouting, "Loki and Olivia are back together!"

"That was a nice morning surprise," Loki muttered, making Olivia laugh even harder. He nuzzled her ear lobe.

"At least we don't need to tell everyone," she murmured, giggling when he kissed her neck. "This is highly inappropriate, Loki."

"How so?"

"We're in the corridor!"

"We can return to the bedroom if you wish . . . "

"Tempting," Olivia purred, kissing him. "But we have a daughter that wants breakfast. Come on." Taking him by the hand, Olivia tugged him down the corridor and to the lounge, where everyone stared at them with wide eyes. Tony grinned.

"I knew it!" he yelled.

Olivia laughed, letting go of Loki's hand and taking Tyra off Jane, thanking her. Loki kissed the side of Olivia's head.

"Have you made up, brother?" Thor asked with a teasing grin. Smirking, Loki wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist.

"Olivia and I have made up," he confirmed. "As well as become romantically involved once more."

"Ok, the show is over," Olivia announced, laughing. "We have a daughter to feed."

Olivia sat down at the table with Tyra on her lap and Loki sat next to her, feeding Tyra. Despite everyone sitting at the table, the pair seemed totally engrossed in each other and Tyra, oblivious to their surroundings. They laughed when Tyra smeared her food across her face rather than eat it, and Loki gently kissed his daughter's head.

"Picture time!" Darcy sung, snatching her phone from her pocket. Loki wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders and the pair of them beamed at the camera. "Look!"

Darcy showed them the picture, and it made Olivia beam.

They were finally a family.

* * *

Thank you TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, , Smileychameleon, theFGnat, Princess PrettyPants, Embracing the Sea and MissPadawan for reviewing!


	21. Chapter 21

_**21.**_

"I have to see my mom."

Loki, who was sitting on the ground with Tyra next to him, watching her destroy the tower of building blocks he made for her, looked up and frowned at Olivia. Neither of them could remember the last time that Olivia had spoken to her family.

"You don't have to do anything," he gently reminded her.

"No, I have to see her," she argued, frowning. "We should all go, I think."

Tyra was completely occupied by the building bricks, which she had taken to throwing against the ground and laughing at the thud they made, so Loki stood up and put his hands on Olivia's waist, making her look up at him. She smiled.

"I owe it to her," Olivia explained. "At least, I feel as if I do. After everything . . . I think it's time to tell the truth."

"And then what?"

"And then . . . " Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Then I want nothing more to do with her."

* * *

The penthouse was as magnificent as the Murphy household, but even in the beauty Olivia felt trapped. Her face was passive as her eyes flickered over the familiar room, memories filling her mind.

"Olivia, darling!" Anne Murphy strode into the room with a glass of wine in her hand. "Oh, and Loki! You look well! And who is this beautiful girl?"

Anne reached out to hold Tyra, maybe even hug her, but Olivia turned away.

"This is our daughter," she said stiffly. "Tyra."

"What an unusual name," Anne said with a fake smile.

"Norse," was Loki's short reply, his hand holding Olivia's shoulder. The stench of alcohol lingered on Anne like a cloud; she'd been drinking all day.

Olivia snorted under her breath. Nothing ever changed with her family.

"I must say that I was surprised when you called," Anne said, sitting down and crossing her ankles. Olivia and Loki sat on the couch across from her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's hardly a pleasure, is it?" Olivia muttered. Loki gently squeezed her knee.

"I didn't agree to meet you to be insulted, Olivia," Anne scolded.

"Why did you agree then?" Olivia countered. "We haven't spoken in months."

"I wanted to see my daughter."

Olivia felt tears of anger welling in her eyes, but she blinked them away stubbornly.

She hated her mother so much. All her life she'd craved for a woman that would love her and care for her, be there when Olivia needed her most, but all Anne seemed interested in was loosing herself in a bottle of expensive wine. She didn't care about her children, only about herself.

"Loki and I have something to tell you," Olivia said. "Well, a lot of things, actually. We've come to tell the truth."

"The truth?" Anne's eyes darted suspiciously between Olivia and Loki. She sipped her wine. "What are you talking about?"

So Olivia told Anne.

She told her mother everything, from the wish she made on the shooting star to taking Loki home. She explained their first kiss and their involvement with the Avengers, including Thanos and Death and the Other. She said how Tyra was conceived and gave little detail on their daughter's birth, finally going on to how Loki and she were finally reunited.

Throughout it all, Anne was silent, sipping her wine. Her grip tightened on the stem of the glass and her eyes narrowed, her head tilting to the side as she nodded, listening carefully. Loki watched, ready, waiting.

Finally, when Olivia was finished, Anne drank the remains of her wine and carefully placed the glass on the coffee table in front of her.

"Do you truly expect me to believe that?" she asked coolly.

"No," Olivia replied steadily. "But it's the truth."

Loki weaved his hand into Olivia's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It is," he agreed smoothly. "I love your daughter, Mrs Murphy, and I love our daughter more than words could possibly describe. I can assure you that they will be both be safe and cared for."

Anne turned her vicious gaze on him, her red lips twisting into a sneer, and Loki smirked back at her.

"I'd like a word with my daughter," she said. "Alone."

Loki's hand around Olivia's tightened, and he looked at her for confirmation. Olivia nodded.

"It's fine," she whispered, handing Tyra to her father. Loki's gaze lingered on her for a moment before he stood up and strode out of the room.

"You've always been one for making up stories," Anne said, standing up and pouring herself another glass of wine. "I worry about you sometimes, Olivia."

"That would make a change," Olivia spat, following her mother. "Usually you only care about yourself."

"Don't be so dramatic, I love you - "

"No you don't," Olivia interrupted furiously. "If you loved me then you would've been there. If you loved me then you would've _believed _me when I told you that your husband was _abusing _me."

Anne said nothing, raising her glass, and Olivia made an animalistic noise of anger, knocking the glass from Anne's hand. It fell to the ground, shattering, and the wine stained the carpet at their feet.

"How dare you!" Anne gasped.

"You are nothing but a sad, lonely alcoholic," Olivia hissed, snatching the bottle from her mother's reach. "I _hate _you, Anne. I can't stand to look at you."

Anne slapped Olivia hard across the face, her long nails raking Olivia's cheek. Touching her cheek, Olivia looked at the blood on her fingertips.

Slowly, she began to laugh. "You are not my mother," she whispered, shaking her head and grinning humourlessly.

"And you are not my daughter," Anne hissed, pointing at her. "You are not part of this family anymore."

"Good, because I don't want to be. I never did." Olivia wiped the blood off her face with the back of her hand. "I have my own family now."

"You're deluded if you think that he'll stick by you."

"Loki loves me!" Olivia yelled. "He _loves _me, Anne, unlike that pathetic excuse that you call a husband. Loki is twice the man that Jason could ever hope to be."

"Well," Anne said, her voice shaking. "I hope that you're both very happy together. I personally feel sorry for Tyra, having you two as parents."

"Why? Because we'll love her? Because we'll always protect her? My daughter is the most important thing that has ever happened to me and I swear on my life that if you or Jason ever try to hurt her, then I will _kill _you."

With a final smirk, Olivia dropped the bottle on the floor. The contents slowly spilled on the floor, red wine forming puddles at their feet like blood. Anne gasped, staring at it in horror.

"Go on," Olivia taunted. "Get on your knees and lick it up. I know how desperate you are."

Anne went to slap her again, but this time Olivia caught her mother's wrist, holding it tightly.

"I hate you," she said slowly, throwing Anne backwards and turning on her heel, striding out of the room. She felt a sense of empowerment, as if she had finally faced her demons and won. She hadn't stood up to her father but she didn't need to, because she had her own family now.

Outside, Loki was waiting, leaning against Olivia's car with his arms folded across his chest. He looked very cool and casual, and for some reason it made Olivia giggle.

"It went well then," Loki commented, gently touching Olivia's cheek.

"As well as I expected." Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured, kissing her again. "Are you alright?"

"I don't need them anymore," Olivia said firmly. "I have my own family."

Grinning, Loki ran his hands through her curls and kissed her a third time. When they finally broke apart, Olivia climbed into the car, sliding behind the wheel.

Neither of them spoke as Olivia drove away, leaving her demons and her old life behind.

* * *

Thank you theFGnat, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, , smileychameleon, Embracing the Sea, Guest and MissPadawan for reviewing! There are still a couple more chapters until the end of the fic, so don't worry about that!


	22. Chapter 22

_**22.**_

Olivia knew that this day would come, and she had been expecting it for a long time, but even that didn't ease her anxiety of travelling to Asgard to meet Odin and Frigga.

It had been Thor's proposal; he was taking Jane and deemed it a good idea for Loki and Olivia to accompany them. Odin and Frigga, after all, needed to meet their first grandchild. Olivia had never really done the whole meeting the parents part of a relationship. She'd never had a proper relationship.

It had been a dream, a distant one from long ago, to go to Asgard.

Standing in a desert in New Mexico, all four of them dressed in traditional Asgardian clothing (Tyra adamantly refused to co operate long enough for Olivia to dress her in the gown Loki provided), made it very real.

Loki's helmet was also rather kinky.

"We will be travelling by magic," Loki explained as Olivia tucked her hand into his arm, holding on tightly.

"Why not the bridge?" Olivia asked, feeling slightly let down. Smiling, Loki pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"The Bifrost could harm Tyra. I will take no such risk."

Tyra, who was in her father's arms, grumbled and buried her face into his shoulder, uncomfortable in the heat.

"What happens if I make myself look like a total douche? Will Odin banish me?"

Loki couldn't hide his laughter despite Olivia's genuine concern, and even Thor grinned good naturedly.

"Father will have no qualms with you, Oliva," Thor assured. "As long as you remain your usual charming self."

Olivia stuck her tongue out, making Thor chuckle, and Loki kissed her again.

"You will be fine," he promised quietly. "They will love you."

Olivia forced herself to smile and Loki inclined his head at Thor before the three of them vanished, appearing in a gold, circular room. From what Loki had told her, Olivia presumed it to be the observatory, and the tall Asgardian standing by the bridge giving them the stink eye had to be Heimdall.

"Olivia." Loki's tone was stiff. "May I introduce you to Heimdall."

"You are welcome, my lady," Heimdall said. Olivia smiled back shakily.

"Er, thanks, I think." Olivia allowed Loki to lead her away from Heimdall, her eyes widening at the sight of the bridge. "He's nice," she mumbled under her breath, making Loki snort.

When Thor and Jane emerged from the dome, Jane's eyes were just as wide as Olivia's, the two women awestruck by the magnificence of Asgard. Even Tyra, who had been grouchy all day, lifted her head to stare around her, and Loki couldn't suppress the smile played on his lips as he saw the expression on their daughter's face. She was young, but intelligent.

In a flash, the five of them were standing outside the palace doors, and Olivia's grip on Loki's arm tightened.

The doors eased open.

They started to walk. Olivia was struck by all the people surrounding them, beautiful and radiant and _immortal_, and all of them were staring at her. Eyes flickered between the mortal woman that held Loki's arm and the child he carried so protectively.

_You didn't tell me there would be so many people!_ Olivia scolded furiously, trying to keep her face passive.

_Apologies, love, but I thought it would be a pleasant surprise._

_Screw you._

Loki smirked inwardly, but quickly hid it as they approached Odin, who watched with an impassive expression, and Frigga, whose eyes were shining with proud happiness. Olivia took an instant liking to Loki's mother.

"May I present to you Lady Jane of Midgard," Thor announced to his parents, inclining his head, and Jane knelt before them.

"May I present to you Lady Olivia of Midgard," Loki said, and Olivia nearly tripped in her haste to kneel. She scowled at Loki's quiet laugh. "And our daughter, Tyra."

Slowly, Jane and Olivia rose to their feet, and Olivia suppressed the urge to fidget beneath Odin's stern gaze.

Sensing her distress, Loki stood next to Olivia, carefully handing Tyra to her mother. Olivia smiled up at him gratefully.

"Olivia," he said with a smile, taking Frigga's hand. "May I introduce my mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard."

"It's an honour," Olivia said truthfully, beaming at the kind looking woman. Frigga beamed and Olivia was surprised when she was embraced so warmly by the goddess.

"Thank you," Frigga whispered in Olivia's ear. "For loving my son."

"You're welcome," Olivia whispered back, feeling a burst of pride. "Hey Tyra, this is your grandma," she added when she and Frigga broke apart, grinning.

"May I?" Frigga looked at Loki for permission and took Tyra once it was granted, beaming at her grand daughter. "She is beautiful."

"Yes," Loki agreed. "Just like her mother."

"My sons have returned to Asgard with their beloveds and heirs," Odin announced to the hall, and everyone surrounding them broke into applause. Olivia beamed up at Loki.

_How did I do?_

Loki kissed the top of her head. _You were perfect, love._

Further introductions were made and it was then that Odin held his arm to Olivia.

"May I speak with you alone, Lady Olivia?" he asked. Loki's hand tightened around Olivia's.

"Of course," Olivia said.

"Shall I take Tyra?" Loki offered, but Olivia shook her head.

"I'd like to take her with me, if that's alright?" she asked Odin, who nodded. Taking his arm, Olivia grimaced over her shoulder at Loki and then winked at him as she was guided to a more secluded area of the hall.

"You have done what no other could achieve," Odin said. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For loving Loki."

Olivia felt her cheeks turn red and she gently bounced a grizzling Tyra. "I know this really isn't my place to say this because I'm just a lowly mortal and whatnot, but you should probably speak to him," she said. "He's hurting a hell of a lot."

"Yes, there is much Loki and I need to discuss," Odin agreed softly. "I love him."

"Then maybe you should tell him," Olivia said, but not harshly. "Seriously, you two need to sort it out and soon."

"You sound as if you speak from experience."

"I have crap parents. As in, seriously crap parents." Odin looked quizzical and Olivia sighed. "My father was abusive and my mother is an alcoholic. In a way, Loki and I fell in love with each other because we're both . . . damaged."

"I am sorry to hear that," Odin murmured. "A child should be love, not hurt."

"Exactly. That's why I am going to do everything within my power to make sure that our daughter grows up happy."

Odin turned his gaze on Tyra, his expression softening as she looked at him with a bright grin.

"She is truly beautiful. May I?"

"Sure, but on one condition."

Looking amused, Odin said, "Name it."

"You and Loki talk tonight, have a real heart to heart and hug it out like men."

Odin laughed. "So it shall be," he agreed, and with a grin Olivia passed Tyra into his waiting arms. It was impossible not to fall in love with her the moment you held her, Olivia thought with pride.

"Do I pass then?" she asked. "You're not going to banish me for all eternity?"

"You have a peculiar way with words, Lady Olivia," Odin mused.

"Yes," Loki agreed, appearing behind her and making her jump. "You will learn the true meaning behind her odd language soon enough though."

"Says the dude who sounds like he's jumped out of a Shakespeare play."

"Let us not fight in front of the All Father, love," Loki gently scolded. "You do want to make a good impression, don't you?"

He should've expected the hard punch on the arm in return.

* * *

Thank you MissPadawan, theFGnat, Princess PrettyPants and Smileychameleon for reviewing!


	23. Chapter 23

_**23.**_

It was late night when Loki rose from the bed that he and Olivia shared, silently dressing so not to disturb her sleep. Leaning across her, he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, smiling at the noise of protest she made in her sleep, and left the room. Loki strode to the gardens, where Odin sat on a bench and waited, his expression grave.

"I did not think that you would come," Odin said, seeing Loki.

"I had no reason to," Loki said loftily.

"What changed your mind?"

"Olivia."

Though Loki hadn't told Olivia about the meeting proposed by Odin earlier that day, she still convinced him to go; he admired her determination to face her own mother, and so found the strength to speak with Odin.

Odin nodded in understanding, rising from his seat.

"Would you care to walk with me?"

Loki nodded silently, falling into step alongside the All Father. Despite the jovial teasing and light conversation they'd made earlier, there were still a lot of issues to be addressed, a lot of hurt and anger under the surface. Loki still hated Odin for all the years of being cast into Thor's shadow, and even resented being banished to Midgard despite having met Olivia and become a father.

For a long time, neither of them spoke, and Loki felt himself become irritable. The purpose of meeting Odin was to talk, and yet they walked in complete silence.

"You still resent me," Odin finally said.

"Yes."

"I hoped that becoming a father yourself would change your perspective."

Loki snorted quietly. "I will not lie to Tyra, not will I love her any less than her future siblings," he drawled, pointedly looking ahead of him, refusing to look in Odin's direction.

"I never loved you any less than Thor," Odin murmured gravely. "I simply could not express my love for you in the same way as I did for Thor."

"And the lies?"

"I only lied to protect you."

Loki's anger faltered slightly; he'd never considered that the All Father was trying to protect him. As a Frost Giant, Loki was small for his race, a runt, but as an Asgardian he was respected and known, a prince. Even so, Loki hated Odin for the lies he'd been subjected to for his whole life.

Odin was right. Being a father had changed Loki's perspective. If it was to protect Tyra, to keep her out of harm's way, then he _would _lie to her. He loved her.

"I only ever wanted to be the son you wanted me to be," Loki finally said quietly, turning to face Odin. It was hard to meet his eyes but somehow Loki managed. "But I was never good enough for you."

Reaching out, Odin placed his hands on Loki's shoulders.

"No one regrets it more than I do."

Loki frowned, staring at Odin. Never had he seen the All Father repent for his actions.

It was strangely uncomfortable, seeing Odin look so vulnerable and admit his mistakes, for Loki and he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because not long ago, Loki would've relished in seeing his father squirm and apologise like a weaker man.

Or perhaps it was because Olivia had brought out the humanity in him.

"I am sorry, Loki," Odin said, squeezing Loki's shoulders. "You are my son and I should've treated you as one, but know that I love you and I am proud of you."

_I love you. _

Loki couldn't remember a time when Odin had told Loki his feelings, looked him in the eye and told him that he, the All Father, was proud of Loki for his achievements. It made Loki's heart swell and his stomach twist uncomfortably, but there was something overwhelmingly great about the feeling, knowing that he had done something to make Odin proud.

Without another word, Odin put his arms around Loki, pulling him into an embrace. Hesitantly, Loki hugged him back.

"You are my son, Loki," Odin murmured in his ear. "I love you."

Loki shut his eyes, unsure of how to respond to Odin's burst of affection. Instead, he relished in it, repeating his father's words in his mind.

Family wasn't measured by blood relatives, as he realised that terrible night. Family was the people that loved and cared for you, and that was what Odin was. Odin was his father.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Olivia murmured as Loki climbed into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you," she added, snuggling into his chest. He laughed.

"I was speaking with Odin."

"Huh. How did it go?"

"Well," Loki admitted with a grin, and Olivia grinned back at him.

"Did you guys hug?"

Frowning, Loki looked at Olivia with suspicion. She grinned back innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Minx," he growled playfully, kissing her firmly. She laughed against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss, overwhelmed by the happiness they both felt.

"Marry me," she whispered suddenly.

Slowly, Loki pulled away, grinning down at the shocked expression Olivia wore, as if the words had slipped out before she could stop them. She blushed furiously, sitting up.

"Sorry, I didn't - that was an accident - I wasn't - " she stammered, becoming hot and flustered, untangling herself from Loki's embrace so she could make a hasty escape. Loki's hand gently closed around her wrist.

"Yes."

"What?" Olivia stared at Loki, who continued to grin at her.

"Yes," he repeated. "I will marry you, even though you demanded that I do so and I had been planning on asking you, but unfortunately you - "

Loki didn't have enough time to continue his sentence before Olivia threw her arms around him and kissed him.

When they finally broke apart, breathless and grinning, a small box appeared in Loki's hand, and he slowly opened it. Nestled inside the bed of velvet was the most beautiful engagement ring that Olivia had ever seen.

"Where the hell did you get this?" she demanded.

"It was custom made." Taking the ring out, Loki gently slipped it onto Olivia's finger, grinning at the perfect fit. "I thought I would wait a longer period of time before giving it to you but - "

Olivia cut him off by kissing him again.

* * *

Thank you MissPadawan, Smileychameleon and theFGnat for reviewing!


	24. Chapter 24

_**24.**_

"So, are you nervous?"

Loki gave Tony a scathing look as they stood at what Olivia jokingly referred to as the altar, despite it not being a Church wedding. It wasn't even a traditional wedding as far as Olivia was concerned, because the traditional weddings she attended usually took place on Midgard as opposed to another realm. Still, it had been funny inviting the various members of SHIELD, including Fury. Olivia made sure to hand him his invite in person.

"I have no reason to be nervous," Loki sneered. The ceremony would take place in a matter of minutes, and yet Tony refused to leave despite his duties of walking Olivia down the aisle; he much preferred to taunt Loki.

"Really? You're going to bind yourself to Olivia for the rest of your life, I'd be nervous if I was you."

Loki smirked. Yes, Olivia had agreed to bind herself to him for the rest of eternity, as well as becoming an immortal.

She was beautiful and funny and smart, and that was what Loki loved about her. He would happily spend the rest of his life with her.

"At least Tyra won't be a bastard anymore."

"Did you just refer to my niece as a bastard?" Thor demanded, looking shocked at the term.

"Term of affection, big guy," Tony said, patting him on the arm.

Thor frowned, mildly confused, and Loki fondly rolled his eyes at his brother before explaining what the term bastard meant. It did not make Thor any less insulted.

"It is my daughter he is insulting, Thor, you needn't be aggressive on my behalf," Loki drawled, smirking.

"Even so, to insult one of our family is to insult us all."

"So I insulted your dad?" Tony looked worried, glancing up at Odin, who had agreed to carry out the ceremony. He didn't seem to be listening to their friendly banter. "Shit, sorry dude."

There was a small beep and Tony checked his cell phone, grinning widely.

"It's time, Reindeer Games," he said. "Good luck." He grinned one last time, turning and striding out of the hall.

Thor also grinned, clapping Loki on the shoulder, and went to sit down. Loki smiled, his hands clasped behind his back, and swept his eyes over the several hundreds of people that had gathered to attend the ceremony; he was, after all, the Prince. Everyone wanted to be present for his wedding.

He watched as Jane and then Darcy, both looking stunning in matching dresses of different colours, walked down the aisle, grinning widely. Jane looked striking in her red dress that matched Thor's cape.

Darcy winked at Loki as she sat down, mouthing, "Olivia looks gorgeous."

He shut his eyes for the briefest of seconds, opening them only when a low murmur passed through the room.

Her hand tucked into the crook of Tony's arm, Olivia looked absolutely stunning. It was Olivia, his Olivia, but she looked completely different; her hair was tied back into an elaborate style, the pins sparkling in the subtle light of the hall, and her veil hung over her slim shoulders. The dress clung to the smooth curves of her waist, dragging along the ground as she walked, and she held herself differently, standing with a straight back and a high head. Olivia was positively radiant.

Olivia beamed at Loki as she got closer to him, biting her bottom lip. He looked incredibly sexy in his traditional Asgardian clothing and she got to see him in it every single day.

Her hand on Tony's arm tightened slightly, excitement flooding through her, and she heard his low laugh.

"Chill," he whispered so that only she could hear. Olivia blushed.

When they reached Loki, all eyes on them, Tony gently squeezed Olivia's hand before placing it into Loki's outstretched one. His fingers weaved through hers.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Olivia's hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she teased, bumping her shoulder against his as she joined him in front of Odin, who allowed his lips curl into the slightest of smiles. Olivia grinned up at him.

With Odin performing the ceremony, it took all of Olivia's self control not to laugh throughout the whole thing. She clung onto Loki's hand, grinning, and tried not to giggle when his thoughts entered her mind, whispering things he knew would make her laugh. She elbowed him as subtly as she could.

At the end of the ceremony, which Olivia had only been half listening to, Frigga stepped forwards and presented her with an apple.

She stared at it.

Loki had told her about the Apples of Iduun and how they bestowed immortality, but Olivia had been expecting something more spectacular than . . . an apple.

She looked up at Loki, who was watching her with a small smile that made her feel weak at the knees. She glanced over her shoulder at Tyra, who was laughing and squirming in Thor's lap.

Finally, Olivia took the apple from Frigga, who smiled widely at her daughter in law, and took a bite.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Loki asked as he and Olivia walked hand in hand, having spent a quiet moment together before the celebrations began.

"Not that much different," Olivia said casually. Loki looked at her. "Ok, I feel amazing." She grinned up at him. "Seriously, this is . . . wow."

"I suppose immortality is strange to those who weren't born with it."

"Shut up."

With a grin, Loki slid his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her in for a kiss, and she had to clutch his shoulders to stop herself from swooning. She glared at him.

"That isn't fair."

"But you love it," he purred, leaning it for another kiss. Olivia pulled away.

"You're my husband now, Loki, I can deny you sex all I want and you can't leave me."

"I wasn't aware that marriage was such a binding contract," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have asked me to marry you."

"I didn't you, you demanded that I marry you while - "

"Ok, that's enough now," Olivia said loudly, putting her hand over Loki's mouth so he couldn't continue his sentence. She grinned. "Come on, we have a party to get to."

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes; he would much rather celebrate his marriage to Olivia elsewhere than with the whole of Asgard.

Olivia stood on her tiptoes, pressing a playful kiss to the tip of Loki's nose.

"We have the rest of eternity together," she said. "That deserves a proper celebration."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The reception was truly amazing, and as they strode down the staircase together Olivia was thankful that she had changed her wedding dress for a more practical, though still as beautiful, white gown that wasn't nearly as long.

"Olivia," Thor boomed over the noise, his arms outstretched. "We were wondering where you had gone!"

Laughing, Olivia found herself engulfed in Thor's warm embrace, hugging him back

"I had some adjusting to do. And I had to change."

"You look beautiful," Jane assured her, hugging her friend before handing an excited Tyra to her mother. "Someone's been asking for you."

"Tyra can't talk," Olivia said, confused. She glanced at Loki, who grinned as his daughter's hand curled around one of his fingers.

"No," he agreed. "But she certainly gets her feelings across."

Olivia kissed the top of Tyra's head, hugging her tightly, and looked up expectantly at Loki when music started playing.

With a grin, Loki swept into a low bow.

"My lady, may I have this dance?"

Thor happily took Tyra again, flinching good naturedly when she tugged on his hair, and Loki swept Olivia into his arms, guiding her into the centre of the hall. Everyone stopped to watch them dance, and Olivia suddenly felt incredibly self conscious.

"Don't let me fall, Loki," she hissed.

"I wouldn't dare, love."

He twirled her around, her skirt flying out, and Olivia laughed as she spun back to face him.

"You're doing a splendid performance," he assured her, making Olivia blush.

"I feel like a prat," she admitted, grinning up at him. Loki's hand tightened on her waist.

"You don't look like one."

"You have to say that, I'm your wife." She giggled. "We're married, Loki."

"Yes," he whispered, lifting one hand to brush against her cheek. "For the rest of eternity."

"Shit."

Loki laughed, pressing his lips to Olivia's and pulling her closer to him as they gently swayed to and fro, oblivious to the attention everyone gave them. Nothing mattered because she was his and he was her's and they were together, which was all that mattered to them. Olivia smiled, closing her eyes, and rested her head on Loki's shoulder, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much, Loki."

Smiling, Loki placed his hands either side of her face, gently lifting her head so he could press a soft kiss to her lips. His hands brushed against her cheeks, fingers tickling her nose and making her giggle, before resting on her neck, feeling the soft thud of her pulse

"I will love you for the rest of eternity, Olivia," he vowed.

Olivia smiled, hugging him, and the two danced for the rest of the night, oblivious to the smiles of their friends and family. The night sky over Asgard shone as the stars twinkled for the second son of Odin and his bride as they exchanged sweet kisses, together at last.

* * *

Thank you Mermaid Mania, theFGnat, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, Smileychameleon and MissPadawan for reviewing!

There is one more chapter to go before the end of this fic!


	25. Chapter 25

_**25.**_

Sunsets were beautiful, but in Asgard they were truly spectacular; the sky slowly darkened as shades of orange and red stained it, stars scattering across the darkness. It subtly illuminated Asgard, shadows dancing across the land, and birdsong chirped in the trees, drawing itself to a close as the birds settled themselves in their nests to sleep.

Standing on the balcony, Olivia watched the sunset, her nightgown brushing against her bare ankles. The stone railing was cool against her forearms as she leaned forwards, restricted.

Loki strode forwards, wrapping his arms around her from behind, his hands moulding to the curve of her stomach. Leaning against his chest, Olivia covered his hands with her own.

"You should be asleep," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her neck. Olivia giggled.

"I wanted to watch the sunset."

"As did Tyra, but I managed to coax her to bed."

Olivia laughed again and Loki half smiled, resting his head on her shoulder so that his breath tickled her neck.

Neither of them spoke again for a while, continuing to watch the sunset; Olivia was captivated by its beauty. Loki, however, thought that nothing could compare to the radiant glow of his wife.

Suddenly, Olivia frowned and Loki raised his head to look at her.

"What is it?" he murmured, gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Were you ever afraid?"

Olivia hesitated slightly, considering.

"Afraid that Thanos would kill you," she finally said slowly. "Or that Death would harm Tyra. Weren't you ever afraid that our family would be destroyed because of their hatred for you?"

"Of course I was."

Slowly, Olivia turned in his arms, putting her hands on his forearms as she gazed up at Loki with a frown.

"Really?"

Loki nodded. "I needn't explain just how frightening it was when Tyra was missing," he said. "It isn't something that one can comprehend unless it has happened to them, and I do not wish that on anyone. I was terrified, Olivia, that everything I loved would be ripped away from me again."

"Again," she repeated.

"When I surrendered myself to Thanos, he would torture me in ways you couldn't imagine, but the one device I remember most prominently is that he would make me think that he was torturing _you,_" Loki admitted. Olivia's lips parted as if she wanted to speak, but Loki continued. "I thought that I had lost you when you rejected me the first time but I loved you so much that I refused to let it happen."

"I was horrible to you," Olivia mumbled, ashamed.

"And I was vile to you," Loki countered. "I should not have said the things I said that night . . . even if it was only to protect you."

Smiling, Olivia slid her hands up onto Loki's shoulders before gently cupping his face, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. His lips smiled against hers and he pulled her closer, one hand resting on the small of her back while the other curved around her stomach.

There was a slight movement. Olivia gasped, pulling away.

"Did you feel that?"

Loki grinned, nodding. They both laughed when the baby kicked a second time.

"Hey, settle down in there," Olivia scolded. The baby kicked again indignantly, making Olivia and Loki laugh. "Just like their sister."

Two year old Tyra was as stubborn as her parents, but also a bright and curious child. She asked questions and took things apart because she wanted to see how they worked, and Loki only indulged her inquisitive nature. He provided explanations and demonstrations, often performing magic because he loved the way her face lit up as she tried to do the same. Magic ran through her veins, but it was weak and untamed.

"She wants a brother," Olivia added.

"Why?"

"She likes being daddy's little girl. You've got to stop spoiling her, by the way," she added sternly, making Loki laugh. "She wants a little brother to take on her adventures. She's convinced a sister won't do that."

"Our daughter has a distinct lack of femininity," Loki murmured worriedly. Olivia slapped his chest.

"Our daughter can be a tomboy if she wants. Hell, she can be gay and we'll still love her the same! We'll be the most accepting parents in the whole of Asgard!"

Smiling, Loki leaned down and pressed a kiss to his wife's lips. The kiss was so deep that her knees felt weak and she clutched front of his shirt to stop herself from collapsing, breathless and indignant when he pulled away.

"That wasn't fair."

"Would you prefer it if I provide a warning before displaying my love for you?"

"Only when the displays threaten my state of mind," she grumbled. Laughing, Loki kissed her again and Olivia was slightly more prepared, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered, their noses grazing together.

"I love you too."

With a grin, Loki kissed Olivia's forehead and then placed both his hands on her pregnant stomach, concentrating.

"What are you doing?"

Loki gently shushed her.

A wide grin suddenly spread across his face and he looked up to meet Olivia's inquisitive gaze, warmth radiating through his eyes.

"He's listening."

As if to confirm Loki's statement, the baby kicked again.

It took Olivia a moment to comprehend what Loki had told her, and when she finally did she gazed up at him with tears in her eyes, beaming. Her hands covered her stomach and she stared down at it, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Loki," she whispered.

A boy. A baby boy.

"Our son," Loki murmured with a wide grin. "Egill Lokison."

"Egill?" Olivia screwed her nose up as she tried it. "Egill Lokison."

"Are you still determined to name our son Bilbo?"

Olivia laughed, remembering how adamant she had been during the pregnancy with Tyra, and shook her head.

"No, Egill is . . . I'll get used to it, I reckon." A wide, devious grin spread across her face. "Egill _Thor_ Lokison."

Loki scowled, but nodded in agreement; he knew that arguing with Olivia in her state would only result in bruises.

"Do you like that, little guy?" she asked her stomach, grinning. "Egill Thor Lokison?"

Their son didn't stir, but still Olivia grinned. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed Loki softly.

"I love you."

"And I will love you for as long as we both shall live," Loki vowed, lifting Olivia's hand and pressing a kiss to her palm, his eyes staring deep into hers.

"Forever and forever."

The warm air turned chilly and Olivia couldn't supress the slight shiver that ran down her spine as it did, shifting closer to Loki. She felt his hand press against her skin through the thin nightgown, holding her closer, and his teeth gently nuzzled her earlobe.

"Come to bed, love," he purred in her ear before kissing the sensitive spot behind it, his lips trailing down to her neck. She laughed.

Her laughter grew as Loki's arms gently slid around her, knocking her off her feet and sweeping her into the air, one of his arms tucked neatly beneath her legs. Flinging her arms around his neck, Olivia clung onto him as he carried her through to the bedroom, gently lowering her onto the bed.

Lying on her back, the only position that Olivia could find truly comfortable during her pregnancy, she squirmed close to Loki, who wrapped his arms around her. It was a warm, familiar embrace and Olivia felt safe in his arms.

"Loki."

"Yes, love?"

Olivia smiled sleepily. "Nothing," she whispered, succumbing to sleep. "I just wanted to say your name."

Laughing, Loki pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and held her closer as the pair fell asleep.

* * *

_Dear Tyra, _

_I'm writing this because . . . well, I don't really know why. I guess it's because you're growing older each day and it scares me. You're my little girl, my princess, and your father and I love you so much. We won't love you any less when your brother is born, I promise._

_When you were born, I was scared. I was alone and I was scared, but believe me when I say this; I do not regret having you at all. _

_You, Tyra Lokidottir, are my world. I didn't know that I could love anyone so much before I had you but you taught me the real meaning of unconditional love. You saved me and, in a way, you saved your father as well. _

_So._

_You're never going to read this. I'm never giving this to you. _

_I guess I just wanted to write this because it was on my mind and I don't like writing in diaries._

_. . . _

_You'll always be wanted and loved, Tyra. Remember that._

_All my love, _

_Mom. _

* * *

_Crooked souls trying to stay up straight  
Dry eyes in the pouring rain  
The shadow proves the sunshine  
The shadow proves the sunshine_

_Two scared little runaways  
Hold fast to the break of day light were  
The shadow proves the sunshine  
The shadow proves the sunshine  
~The Shadow Proves The Sunshine, Switchfoot_

* * *

_Thank you theFGnat, Princess PrettyPants, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion and MissPadawan for reviewing the last chapter! I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic, added it their alerts/favourites or PMed me just to tell me how much they're enjoying it. I appreciate your support immensely. _


End file.
